


Promise

by Blahhh, Feli_X



Series: Liaisons [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (For masturbation), Anal Beads, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Belts, Bitchslapping, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Corset, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Flogging, Fluff and Angst, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Impact Play, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Masochism, Mentions Of Snuff RolePlay, Minor Violence, Nipple Clamps, One kinky empty death threat, POV Multiple, Pain, Painplay, Panties, Polyamory, Public Humiliation, Restraints, Revenge, Sadism, Slapping, Smut, Subdrop, Switching, Threats, Wax Play, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Part 3 of Superior. Nines makes good on his promise to Gavin, no niceties.





	1. Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of Superior

Gavin wakes up to the smell of coffee and his partner missing from their bed. His heart gives an anxious thump at thinking he's overslept before remembering he'd asked for an extra day off in case of a hangover. He sighs and blinks into the late morning light, taking a few minutes to get his bearings before starting on his usual morning routine. 

He steps back out the bathroom, hair wet and a towel draped over his shoulders when Reed spots a new addition to the room that wasn't there when he left. He pulls the towel up to dry off his hair, walking over to check out the piece of paper resting on their bed. He picks it up and unfolds it to read...

__________  
My Love

I promised you a day of pain and humiliation, I plan to deliver it.  
Do not expect me to go easy on you.  
Any resistance will be met with violence.  
Any disobedience will result in disciplinary action.  
You will be allowed three breaks to smoke, choose them wisely.  
You will not do anything without my permission.  
This will not end until I say so.  
Wear something appropriate as my Bitch if you wish to proceed. 

RK900  
__________

Gavin's heart is thumping hard in his chest with nerves and excitement by the end, light tremors running down his hands as he sets the note back down on the mattress. Cheeks still burning hot from the two stupid fucking words at the beginning. He didn't expect this so soon and the fact Nines left him a note means he's not fucking around, the android usually only leaves one for serious roleplay. 

He sits on their bed, mind completely absent as he continues rubbing at his hair before getting up to drop the towel into their hamper. Gavin bites down on his still bruised lip and turns to face their chest of drawers. He's breathing hard as he opens the handle to go through lingerie, hand falling on a red G string and he slips it on before digging through their toy chest. Gavin finds what he's looking for, a brown leather dog collar Nines had bought for him with the word **BITCH** on the tag. Reed's not big on collars, the latch can get caught on the leather if someone's being choked with it and then they're fucked. Same problem with belts... But it suits today.

Gavin walks into the the living room, stomach tight with a good kind of anxiety and checks himself in the mirror by their door. Throat still bruised beneath the collar, bitten lip and random bite marks all over... Turning he can still see the healing marks from where Nines struck him with the single tail on _that_ night and when his eyes fall to the scar on his thigh, he can't help but nervously grope at it as he looks toward the occupied kitchen. He can hear Nines moving around in there... He knows the moment he enters like this, in a slutty pair of panties and a dog collar that things will be set in stone.

He hovers outside the doorway, eyes glued to the threshold separating carpet from tile and his heart skips a beat in fear when his partner looks to him. Nines is wearing his full uniform, minus his shoes but with black socks. The android doesn't acknowledge him yet, he hasn't stepped into the room which means Reed can still change his mind. Gavin vaguely wonders if he'll even get breakfast, he doubts it... And if he does, his partner will find some way to make it unpleasant or difficult. 

Reed pulls in a deep breath, screwing up his nose and steps into the kitchen with an involuntary nervous shiver. He walks up to the table and stands there, jaw clenched and swallows hard. Nines turns around and looks over him, face expressionless as he sets down a cup of coffee and a single piece of buttered toast. Gavin frowns at the offering and is hesitant to do anything, wondering what the catch is. 

Nines just looks at him, face blank. Gavin's fingers twitch by his side before going to reach toward it and immediately gets slapped on the hand for it. It's not hardest but it stings and the sudden move makes him flinch. He instinctively goes to snap at Nines "What the f-!"

His sentence is cut off by Nines smacking him across the face this time, harder and without a word. Gavin scowls at the android. Nines just stares back, arms folded again and eyes cold. Reed exhales in annoyance and looks back to the table as he remembers the note _You will not do anything without my permission._

Gavin huffs and rolls his eyes, forcing out the words. "...Can I eat?"

"Yes." It's all he gets and Nines turns around to clean up parts of their kitchen as Gavin eats.

He's on edge for every bite and sip of his breakfast but it's all still a little too... basic? He'd been expecting Nines to do some serious shit to him, yet he's just stuck in their kitchen, eating toast in a pair of panties. Not the worst thing in the world by far. There's a pit in Gavin's stomach when he decides to ask "Why'd you let me eat...?"

Nines speaks without looking at him, reply bare minimum."Starving you isn't part of my plan." 

Gavin slowly chews his food and when he's finished his coffee, both plate and mug are taken away to be cleaned. He feels kinda off. Not his usual sense of humiliation just... He's not sure. There's usually a bit of banter, poking and teasing... Now he's just sitting in a lingering silence that has his hairs stuck on end. It's like the calm before a storm. 

Reed anxiously jogs his knee until the android turns round and walks up to him. Nines snags a finger behind his collar as he continues past and Gavin stumbles sideways out of his chair, nearly falling over. He groans low in his throat at the pressure over his choke bruise and Nines drags him into the living room before shoving him down onto the floor. Gavin's glares up at him, neck throbbing as his partner sits down on the couch. Nines points to the ground in front of his feet. "Move."

Reed goes to stand and the android immediately gets up to force him back to his knees again before smacking him across the face. It's even harder than the last and his cock gives a twitch at the pain. Nines grabs a hold of his face hard enough to lock his teeth together. 

Grey eyes stare him down. "Did I give you permission to stand?"

Reed waits, face still scrunched up and the android repeats. " _Did I?_ "

He huffs angrily and forces out. "No." 

Nines flicks his wrist to the side and Gavin's cheeks are sore from the pressure as his partner sits back down, pointing to the ground. Reed scowls at the floor, cheeks hot as he crawls in front of him and Nines pushes him round like a _thing_ until he's parallel with the couch. 

Gavin inhales sharply as weight is rested onto his back, face burning at that fucker using him for a footstool. He digs his nails into the carpet and stares at the ground, grinding his teeth. He lets out an annoyed grunt in the back of his throat and has the wind knocked out of him as Nines heel jams into his back. 

"Shut up."

Gavin hunches his shoulders and his head drops down, back aching at the blow. He hears the tv click on and tries to tilt his head a little see before getting a smack over the back of the head for it. Reed huffs as his cock starts to fill out and tents the lace covering it. He can _listen_ to the television at least and there's a twisting of arousal marbled embarrassment as Nines adjusts his legs on his back, crossing them over each other. His partner lets out a pointed content sigh and Gavin's cheeks burn.

His knees get sore after a while, as well as the heels of his palms, but every time he tries to adjust his position Nines lays another kick into his spine. God, he wants a fucking smoke but he can't give up one already... Nines said three, that's all he's getting. Gavin sucks in a deep breath and sighs at the carpet, nicotine cravings poking around in the boredom. He wishes the guy would put on something other than the news at least. 

Gavin's not sure how long he's been stuck like this, but it's worn at his spirit a little. He scratches a nail at the carpet fibers until Nines makes a sound that jolts him back to full awareness. A quiet huff from his nose and his partner's legs shift to lay across his shoulders and the small of his back. The thought of what Nines might be doing has his cock throbbing and Reed swallows hard, wanting to look up. He does and Gavin's stomach fizzes at the view of Nines jerking himself off. 

He watches, breathing hard as Nines slowly shifts the legs laying across his back with a purposeful groan that Reed knows the fucker doesn't usually make while just getting himself off. The android notices him looking and before a second has passed, Gavin's receiving a slightly wet smack from the same hand that had been wrapped round his partner's dick moments before. 

Reed's cheek and ear sting with heat and he grumbles out a barely audible " _Prick..._ "

Nines obviously hears him though because he receives another kick in the spine with the android's heel, it hurts. "Yes, I'm here RK800... No, I just wasn't expecting my _furniture_ to distract me from your video feed... Yes. Now, please continue... One more... Good boy."

Reed huffs in annoyance hearing that, he knows Nines only said it out loud so he'd know exactly what his partner was up to. Watching that plastic prick get himself off or whatever... _Fuck_. He hates the fact that it only turns him on more. His partner jerking off over live porn of that bitch while he just sits here, propping the fucker's legs up while he pumps his dick to it. Stupid kink twisted mind. Gavin hardly even wants to admit to himself he's put out at not being called a good boy for his services when Connor's probably doing jackshit. He deserves the praise, being stuck here for fuck knows how long. 

A sensually deep inhale and exhale from his partner pulls Reed from his thoughts and sends a bolt of arousal through him. He can't help but wonder what the hell Nines is watching him do... Jerk off? Fuck himself? Gavin spends the whole time with his face hot and cock hard at the blows to his self worth, feeling the slight rhythmic judder of Nines jerking off traveling along the androids leg and to his back. He wishes he could watch at least.

Gavin's dick aches at the _real_ sound of Nines' hitched sigh as he comes and the way the android digs a heel into his spine, bowing it down, has Reed whining low in his throat. The legs disappear off his back and Nines is yanking at his hair. Gavin hardly has time to realize he's moved before slick fingers are being smeared over his face, he leans away and Nines only rubs harder. The hand goes over his hair and Reed groans indignantly, cock hard as the android wipes his still warm cum off on him. 

Nines lets go and Gavin squeezes his thighs together, attempting to get some relief. Bad move. Nines presses a foot into his back, Gavin's arms and legs tremble resisting him until they give way and he's forced flat across the ground. The android stands up and pushes a foot down on his bare ass to grind his cock against the carpet and Reed gasps at the momentary - and slightly painful - relief to his erection before Nines is dragging him up by the collar again. It was only a few seconds of friction and it only leaves him craving more as he's pulled into their bedroom. 

He stays kneeling on the floor and his partner's coming back with a black half corset. Nines places it on the bed before stepping up to present his still wet cock, softening in hand. 

"Clean me."

Gavin sneers through his teeth. "Fuck you."

Nines smacks him across the face again then turns around. Gavin thinks he's won this exchange even as the android pulls out one of Reed's shirts from a drawer and rubs himself clean on the front - Probably revenge for yesterday. He chucks the shirt on their bed before pulling Gavin up and bends him over to tie on the half corset. It comes up to just below his chest and Gavin groans at how tight Nines pulls it, yanking up him with every tug of the lace back. It restricts his breathing... But what's new there?

Once on, the android stands him up and as Nines pulls his soiled shirt over the top, Gavin realizes the mistake he made refusing to clean off Nines. The android informs him "We're going out."

Gavin balks, face hot. "W-what? I can't go out in this shit!"

Nines smacks him across the face again and Gavin wants to scream at him for it, body shaking at the constant blows to his dignity. 

"Yes you can, and you will."

Gavin huffs angrily, biting down on his tongue as the android puts him in a tight pair of jeans over his G-string. He looks over at the time 13:45-ish. _Fuck._ That asshole had him kneeling on the floor for over two goddamn hours and it's still early to be going out like this. The anger spills into fear and it makes his cock throb. "I can't... I'm hard, people are gonna fucking see!"

Nines looks unfazed and shoves a hand down Reed's pants, pulling his boner up along his thigh then tugs down at his shirt before stepping back. "Keep your shirt low and it shall go unnoticed besides... You hardly have anything to be noticed in the first place."

Gavin's stomach goes tight at the blow to his pride. He's not small, he's average, maybe just above but still... Hearing Nines say that twists a shame into his gut that only fuels the problem he's trying to hide. He hangs his head, cheeks hot at the insult and his partner pulls out a small leather bag from their toy chest that has an unhappy whine escape Gavin's throat. It's not neon colors and whatever, just natural but god, he's already in a fucking corset and now the cunt's gonna put makeup on him. 

Reed screws up his face, shame prickling his skin when Nines pulls his head up to apply a light pink lip gloss on him. It's barely noticeable by sight but he can _feel_ it, wet and tacky on his lips. His heart's thumping hard in his chest as the android looks over him and puts the gloss in his pocket. 

"If you lick this off I shall reapply it and if you keep doing it Gavin, I will use red so everyone can see what a little whore you are."

Sure enough, Nines reaches in to pick out a cherry red stick and slips it in beside the other. Gavin knows he's gonna have to pay attention to himself cause he'll lick that crap off without even noticing. He's grateful at least that Nines gives his face a once over with a damp cloth to wipe away most of his cum. 

They go to the living room and looking in the mirror his face looks fine but brushing a hand through his hair, Gavin can feel where some of the strands have stuck together and his gut twists at the thought of someone recognizing why. 

His corset isn't _that_ obvious but his waist is dipped in abnormally, breathing a little limited but it's more prominent at his back where the lace goes down. His cheeks are so fucking red from embarrassment and being slapped, Nines might as well have put blusher on him. Where the android wiped himself off on his shirt isn't visible, but Reed can feel the slight stiffness in the fabric when he touches it. Gavin groans at his reflection, chest aching and his eyes start to sting so he slaps his own face to knock him out of it. _Don't cry you fucking pussy, it's just lipgloss and so fucking what if people can see you're wearing a corset... Fuck..._. Nines huffs once in amusement and Reed opens his eyes to look at his partner's reflection in the mirror. 

"Slapping yourself, saves me the job."

Gavin scowls at him and gulps, touching his collar. "I... I don't have to wear this out do I?"

"Yes."

Gavin's about to complain before Nines forgivingly wraps his throat up in a scarf. It doesn't hide everything though. If someone was at the right angle, they could see the leather peeking out from behind the fabric and Reed pulls his scarf up to cover it as much as he can. He can't take it. "I need to smoke. You said I have three breaks, I need one."

Nines nods "Very well, you may smoke on our way there."

Gavin relishes every drag on his cigarette, hands shaking and staring at the window on their way to... Wherever the fuck that Tincan's taking him. He watches the world go by until Nines pulls up to a grocery store, going all the way to the furthest corner of the parking lot. Gavin's stomach churns at the fact his partner's driven past a fuck ton of empty spaces to park here. He looks around and far away at the entrance where people are walking to their cars, none parked near theirs. 

Gavin glares out the window, uneasy "Why are we parked all the fucking way over here?"

Nines shifts over in his seat, looking at him before reaching over to pull away his scarf. Gavin's hand twitches at trying to stop him and the android notices, smacking his hand away without saying a word so Reed makes a faint noise of protest in his throat instead. Nines slips away the scarf to reveal his collar before reaching in the back to pick up a discarded cup from Gavin's last ordered milkshake. He places it in Reed's palm and gestures over to a trash can roughly thirty feet away. 

"Go dispose of this correctly."

Gavin pants in distress. "But... But it's the middle of the fucking day everyone will see..."

Nines slaps him across the face, Gavin's cheek flaring up hot and insists, tone flat. "Now."

Reed swallows hard and stares out at the garbage can, fingers brushing over the cup in his hand. He flicks his eyes back to the entrance and feels the safeword bubbling up in his chest. Gavin pushes it back down and psyches himself up instead. _He can do this, he just has to be quick. He just has to try and avoid drawing attention to himself... It's just a collar_. 

He sucks in a few breaths before opening the door and winces at the ting of metal on metal as his collar tag swings on the spot then starts what feels like a million mile walk. His eyes flick over to the entrance, heart thudding as he drops it in. Fear wells up in his chest as someone looks his way for a second but they don't seem to notice the collar around his throat. 

Gavin turns around to walk back but Nines is already there, wrapping the scarf back round his neck and Reed tugs it close. He winces when the android grabs hold of his face and reapplies the pink lipgloss out in the parking lot, his heart's palpitating as people still walk past. His shoulder slump in relief when his partner's finished. His cock's still hard and Gavin tugs at the bottom of his shirt again. Nines is right, it's hidden well but there's still arousal muddled horror gripping his chest when he walks through the doors. 

It feels like everyone knows... Knows he's wearing a collar with the word **BITCH** engraved into the tag... Knows he's wearing a whore red G-string beneath his jeans... Knows he's in a corset, laced tight and dipping in his waist... Knows there's android semen on his shirt... Knows he's wearing lipgloss... Knows the weird stiffness in a few locks of his hair is that plastic prick's cum. 

It's different to just having his bruises seen, it's a show of the pain he can take. Smug satisfaction at people knowing how fucked up he is and the heavy shit he's into, but this... makeup, lingerie, jizz. It's degrading, shows he's weak, a bitch. Nines' Bitch. His bite marks though, Gavin doesn't mind people seeing those. They're kinky, risky and a little more mainstream... and they're Nines'. They give him that same weirdly warm chill down his spine that his thigh scar does, though not as potent.

He loves people seeing Nines' marks and the shocked looks on their faces, but fucking lipgloss? People'll just laugh at that shit. He'd rather have to walk around this shop with his choke bruise visible than the corset laces patterning up his spine... It still sparks his humiliation kink though, crawls over his skin and makes his cock ache at the thought of being shamed like this. 

Nines does most of the shopping and thank fuck he does, because Gavin would be picking up any random crap at this point because he's so distracted. He keeps glancing behind him, sure someones going to see the lace. He thinks a few people do but he can't tell if he's just being paranoid at this point and when Nines speaks, he jumps a little. 

"Choose one."

Gavin pulls himself back together and notices he's been biting down on his lips in thought. He fucking stops that right away because he can feel the dry patches of lipgloss but it's too late, Nines pulls the tube out of his pocket and Gavin snatches it from him. Nines gives him a stern look that tells him if they weren't in the store, he would've hurt him badly for that. 

Reed sighs. "Just... let me do it at least..."

There's a little flicker of understanding that Gavin didn't just grab it to stop him. "Very well, hurry up."

Gavin looks around and quickly puts it on before anyone can notice then thrusts the pink tube back toward the android. Nines takes it and repeats "Now, choose one."

 _Oh right_. Reed looks at the shelf and frowns at the rows of various canned meat stews. It's an odd thing for them to buy, Nines prefers cooking for him most of the time - When Gavin lets him. "Why?"

Nines smirks. The first thing other than a blank stare or scowl he's gotten all day, it sends a bolt of fear through his stomach and strikes at his groin. The android makes no attempt to lower his voice and Reed hopes no one is in earshot. 

"Because you're a bitch Gavin and while I refuse to actually make you eat dog food, this will be the next best thing. So choose one, you'll be having it for dinner."

Gavin's more worried about people hearing Nines than he is about the food itself, who gives a fuck if it's a dog food substitute. It's still normal food so he picks up a can of beef stew mix and drops it in the cart. He keeps getting that prickle on his neck that feels like he's being watched and glances over his shoulder before looking back to see Nines has moved along. 

They're at the checkout, Gavin's eyes stuck on that stupid can. It shouldn't bother him, he's had that one before - just as a normal meal - but now it feels... Different and it's almost like the chick at the register somehow knows it's supposed to be degrading. Which is stupid... and he still thinks it. He's still thinking it when she gives him a weird look that has his heart thumping in fear. She leans forward and asks something in a hushed voice that catches him off guard.

"Are you ok? Your lip... Is _he_ abusive to you?"

Gavin hesitates because technically, yes... But it also gets his rocks off. "No..?"

He winces at his voice rising in pitch at the end, turning his answer into a goddamn question and shes looking at him with such sympathy it makes him feel guilty. "Is there anything I can do?"

Gavin clears his throat and shakes his head "No. Really, I'm fine."

She tilts her head to the side, pulling a face of false understanding. "You can't let him treat you like that..."

He opens his mouth to try and explain it away on something else before his blood runs cold as Nines yanks down his scarf to show off his collar tag. "There's no need to worry yourself madam, this is consensual. Isn't it Bitch?"

God he wants to fucking die, he feels like he's gonna be sick, but at the same time the thrill is so thick in his veins at this point Gavin half wants to fall to his knees and finish himself off there on the floor. Just kneel right there on the dirty ground to jerk himself off under the disgusted stares of those around him... Shoving down his pants, showing off his whore underwear, shirt raised up, jizzing all over his corset like a worthless slut. The thought twists his stomach into such tight knots they have his face burning red. 

Still, he so badly wants to say no... But if he does, Nines will look like an actual abuser. Gavin swallows another chunk of his pride and the single word is sour on his tongue "...Yes"

The android lets go of his scarf and Gavin's quick to shove it back in place, unable to bring himself to look that girl in the eye. Fuck... What must she think of him? His face is burning when all that comes out of her mouth aside the price for their food is "Oh... Ok."

She sounds so fucking vanilla, he must look like a weak, pathetic freak. _Fuck he's hard..._ All he wants to do is get himself off and on the way Reed dares to ask Nines. "Can I jerk off?"

The android looks over him as he packs their groceries into the trunk. "Is it that unbearable?"

Gavin nods and wishes he hadn't. It's not full power, nowhere near but when Nines backhands him in the crotch it takes his breath away. He chokes on air, leaning a hand against the car and grips his balls with the other through the denim. Nausea swirls in his stomach and Gavin sucks air through his teeth, words weak but laced with venom. "I really _fucking_ hate you..."

Nines continues round to the drivers side. "Is that so?"

After a moment to recover he joins him, cock softened and arousal depleted significantly with only a twist of masochistic joy from getting punched in the balls left to fuel him. Gavin makes note not to ask for that shit again. Nines passes him a bottle of water and orders him to drink it, he's thirsty and does so without question. Reed's stressed and the temptation for another cigarette is crawling around but he grits his teeth refusing to ask, he's sure he'll need one later. 

Thankfully he manages a nap on the way home and is grateful that Nines doesn't startle him awake. The guy just gives his shoulder a nudge before starting to take in the food. Gavin's left feeling a little... Useless and just watches at the door, mouth opening to offer help before he shuts it again. 

Nines is bringing in the last bag when Reed turns toward their bedroom - toward the bathroom - and his partner's voice stops him in his tracks. "Where do you think you're going?"

Gavin sighs in annoyance and replies in a snarky tone. "I need to piss."

Nines holds the bag down by his side, waiting. "Not without my permission."

Gavin's sighs and his cheeks flare hot at having to ask his partner something he hasn't had to ask since he was a kid, albeit with more profanity. "Can I go to the fucking toilet?"

Nines gives him a mocking half-smile. "You may."

Gavin tuts, mildly embarrassed at the stupid demeaning exchange and goes to do his business now he apparently has permission to do so. He spends extra time lingering in the bathroom, taking the opportunity for a break from Nines. He doesn't know whether he'll get extra crap for ducking out but when he steps back in their kitchen, the android doesn't seem to care all that much. 

Reed sets himself down in the same chair as earlier and watches Nines finish unpacking their food, well, his food technically since Nines doesn't eat. Gavin's eyes end up settling on the canned beef stew again. _Great..._ He'll probably never be able to eat that kinda stuff again without thinking about today.

The android walks up to him and Gavin leans back in his seat, expecting some punishment for the length of time he was gone but Nines just pulls him up before leaning Gavin over the table. His partner pushes the shirt up and begins unlacing his corset and Reed sighs in relief as the pressure disappears. Nines orders him. "Get undressed, leave your collar on."

Gavin does as he's told but not before scratching at the indents along his sides, itchy from the corset. He slips his shirt off, corset thankfully gone. He pops his scarf on the table then takes off his pants, G-sting and socks together. It leaves him nude in just a collar but now they're back home, it isn't a problem. The android passes him a black jockstrap and Reed slips it on. They're a step up from slutty panties, that's for sure.

Nines scoops up the clothes and they're taken to their hamper while Gavin sits back down, still technically butt naked on his chair. He yawns and peeks over at the clock,15:30-ish. Reed's only been up around four hours but everything has taken a lot out of him. He itches at his sides again before running a hand over his stubble, scratching his cheek and crosses his arms. 

The nap in their car did well to separate the store experience from home and he can almost, _almost_ persuade himself that some poor random girl did not witness their scene. His cheeks flush and he groans to himself, starting to fill out again at the memory before a knock on their door startles him back to awareness.

His hairs stand up on end, the kitchen table being very fucking visible from the front door and he's about to move when Nines comes into view. He gives him a look that tells Reed if he moves an inch he'll regret it and he still fucking regrets it when his boyfriend's happy go lucky fuckface of a twin steps through, also in uniform. 

"Hi Nines."


	2. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's new to being a switch and after putting on a show for RK900 he persuades Connor it's okay to embrace his sadistic side with Gavin

It's very true, Nines is a sadist. However he keeps it in check, there is a comfortable level of casual violence with his human and he's honored to have that privilege. He also loves to hold his partner, kiss him and get lost in casual intimacy... But today is different. There will be no niceties, no soft touches until the day has run it's full course. For now, Gavin is his bitch, he will do as he's told or he will be disciplined. 

It's disturbingly easy to allow himself into this mindset, to be so cold to his partner, but oh how intoxicating it is to be so. Arousal sinking into his abdomen every time his palm makes contact with Gavin's face. The slap that echoes through the air, the way his head jerks to the side from the impact and the way his skin flares up such a pretty red. The indignant huffs and whines of protest as he dragged his partner out in lingerie were highly amusing. Nines loves being able to scan over Gavin's face, to see his seminal fluids smeared across his skin and in his hair, marked. RK900's property. His bitch.

Of course things have to start off slow, a day of humiliation and pain is a marathon not a sprint. First he needed to wound his partner's pride, question his self worth and wear him down. It takes a while to truly break Gavin into a submissive state... Yes, he can strangle his human but then Gavin can often bounce back from it with ease, like a spring.... But done gradually? Piece by piece? He's slower to recover from such ordeals and it's a beautiful sight to watch him finally snap and become subservient.

RK900 was pleased when his human stepped into their kitchen donning a slut red G-string befitting of his role, phallus visible through the mesh front. It had been a while since he'd been truly callous to his partner, so when Nines gave him his first slap across the face - though not visible in his expression - it'd made RK900's chest vibrate with glee, looking for any opportunity to lay another across him.

Reed's reaction when he realized they would be going out in his feminine attire fueled the sadistic rush Nines thrives on, and he was rather proud of his spontaneous idea to make Gavin dispose of the cup in his collar. He kept pushing, applying lip gloss to his human out in the open. Nines could see his pet's heart rate dramatically increase at every new act of humiliation, along with his arousal. 

After overhearing the woman ask Gavin whether he was being abused Nines had been torn for a moment, whether to leave it be or take this opportunity to expose him. It'd been impulsive but he'd chosen the latter, displaying Gavin out in the open to be seen for what he truly is; a submissive little bitch to his superior android. RK900 saw Reed's inability to look her in the eye, if he had, Gavin would've seen a blush across her cheeks and the way she kept glancing to his scarf as she finished scanning his food. 

He promised his human a day of degradation and agony so when Reed had requested relief, Nines of course wished to help relieve Gavin from his burden... Perhaps also a little punishment for his threat yesterday. The impact of the back of his fist into Reed's swollen cock was satisfying, as was Gavin's sudden lurch forward from the heartless blow. It was mildly arousing but mostly Nines enjoyed being pitiless in the face of his human's plight. His bitch should know better than to ask for such things on a day like today. 

Gavin's conflicted feelings of being shamed in various ways always have RK900 enthralled and today's events had the invigorating rush of power coursing through his artificial veins like fire. It's always a pleasure to push his pet around but tonight will be the main event of his promise. The pain. Nines fully intends to have his human writhing in tears before he's allowed to orgasm. Of course _Blue_ would stop him in his tracks immediately but he has a feeling Gavin will be reluctant to use it.

He could easily have done everything himself but Nines felt bringing Connor into the mix would add another layer of humiliation to their play... And perhaps he wishes to show off his pet a little... _and_ he's quite looking forward to seeing _that_ side of his switch again. Tormenting his human alongside his android should be fun, though Connor would be leaving before Nines begins the end of his promise to Gavin.

He'd contacted RK800 earlier that afternoon, feet on Gavin's back. Watching the television. 

=====

Nines leans back into their couch, ankles crossed over his human's back and when Reed inevitably tries to relieve the pressure from his joints, the android delights in kicking his heel down near Gavin's spine. RK900 is careful with the amount of power behind it, as well as _where_ the kick is laid. Gavin grunts in pain and stills, Nines sighs with satisfaction and continues to watch the news. There's nothing very important on but it's good to keep up with events being in the police and he eventually initiates a link to RK800 concerning his plans for today. 

**Connor, I would like to request your assistance today concerning our agreement. Are you available between 15:30 and 19:00? Though this time may be extended.**

There is wait between his question and RK800's answer. Nines presumes Connor to be asking his human permission since the message would have been instantaneous. Little over seven minutes later RK900 receives a favorable reply.

**_Sure, how can I help?_ **

**Gavin and I are in a scene today, I would appreciate your assistance in humiliating him but there are rules.**

**_I think I can do that, what are the rules Sir?_ **

RK900 is caught off guard by the title, never having been called _Sir_ himself but it stirs something inside the android and he raises an interested eyebrow to the air.

**...Sir?**

**_An error. I apologize._ **

**No need to apologize, I quite like it. Do continue if you wish.**

**_Perhaps. I'm still adjusting to what I like._ **

**Of course.**

**Now, I will do things that are genuinely cruel to Gavin today. You must not question these actions nor question me, this is important. I would like you to stand beside me as a fellow dominant but my orders are final. You may also be submissive to me if you wish but Gavin must be kept below yourself.**

**_Understood but can I ask what kinds of things?_ **

**This is humiliation and pain play, he will crawl on the floor as the bitch he is and if he attempts to stand I will kick him down. I will use and hurt him as see fit. Feel free to do the same.**

**_I don't know whether I can be that cruel to Gavin, he may not see me as one but I consider him a friend. I agreed that I'm likely a switch but I doubt my sadism can reach your levels Nines._ **

**I'm Gavin's lover yet I'm still capable of these acts and as for him not seeing you as a friend, that may be true to an extent but I'm certain Gavin is warming to you. I think a show of power today would help toward fostering a friendship with him if that's what you wish.**

**_I would like to be friends with him but I still don't know whether I have it in me to really hurt him._ **

**Has there never been a time when Gavin was particularly cruel to you? I would suggest taking this opportunity to exact revenge. You simply need to slip into your role, once in it, I'm sure it will be easier for you to embrace that side of yourself again. I was rather taken by your ruthless display last time, I'm eager to see it again.**

There's a minute of silence and Nines spends that time rubbing his legs across Reed's back, smug at his partner's heightened arousal from being used to prop up his feet. 

**_Now you mention it, an incident does come to mind that was very unpleasant during my earlier days with Gavin... But I need to know, will he actually enjoy this?_ **

**Very much. I promise.**

**_And you?_ **

**Immensely.**

**And yourself RK800? Do you think perhaps you could derive pleasure from harming Gavin?**

Nines is genuinely curious, his predecessor has only shown arousal at asphyxiating his human so far. The rush of control over life and death and experiencing arousal at inflicting pain and suffering can be completely separate. RK900 himself finds pleasure in both and smirks while he waits for his answer, switching ankles on his partner's back before letting his leg drop to have Gavin's back bow down from the sudden impact. He looks forward to the late evening, when the real fun will begin.

**_Yes, to a certain extent but I also feel guilty for thinking that way._ **

**We may talk as we are now when you are visiting, I can reassure any fears you have. Gavin truly loves to be harmed and humiliated Connor, in every way, shape and form. If you knew the extent of what he and I have done together you wouldn't be so unnecessarily worried.**

**_Then will you tell me something that could help me understand?_ **

Nines thinks for a moment. He respects Gavin's privacy though Connor is a special case being somewhat of a polyamorous partner beside them, he will come to learn of their more extreme play eventually. The only remaining question is how much does he expose of himself and his partner. Nines settles on something that would be troubling to most but should help RK800 understand he is in like-minded company. 

**As you're well aware, Gavin likes to be choked and I enjoy choking him just as much. Something yourself and I have in common. Sometimes Gavin and I will roleplay during the act, he will fight and beg for me to let go and I will tell him he's going to die. That there's nothing he can do about it because he's a weak human. So when you experience guilt over fantasizing about such things, I can promise you those desires are nothing new to us.**

**_Is it bad I feel relief hearing that?_ **

**No, it's not something you need to feel guilt over. As I said before, it's a thought, a fantasy and the wonderful thing about roleplay is being able to immerse yourself in dark scenarios that would never see the light of day otherwise. There has to be trust that the one in control will know when to stop and this is something I need to help you with. The bruises left after your use of his choke collar are beautiful yes and I have observed Gavin's arousal increase on multiple occasions upon viewing them, but you need to learn to control your intensity of play with him. I'd be happy to help you learn and I'm sure Gavin would enjoy being a test subject.**

**_Yes. Please teach me Sir._ **

**An error?**

**_No Sir._ **

Nines closes his eyes with a smile for a moment, heat prickling his insides at the title again. RK800 being a switch was unexpected when Nines first decided to bring him into he and Gavin's personal life, but it truly is a treat for both of them. RK900 hasn't a doubt in his mind that once his partner can let go of his resentments toward RK800, Gavin will learn to savor Connor's sadism and make peace with his predecessor's submissive nature that differs so greatly to Reed's own. It's merely a case of time and exposure.

**Then yes, with pleasure Connor. Perhaps you would enjoy indulging yourself in choking Gavin this afternoon? It is the perfect day for it after all.**

**_Yes please Sir._ **

**Ask me Connor. Ask to asphyxiate my lover for your own pleasure.**

Nines tucks a thumb under the button to his pants to pop them open and pushes a hand inside of his briefs, eagerly awaiting RK800's depraved reply. Heat's pooling in his gut and it only takes a few strokes along his shaft before he's fully erect and having to slide himself free of his underwear. Gavin will be in for such a treat later... But for now, it's time to enjoy himself. With any luck RK800 is also aroused from their exchanges, perhaps he can coax his android into putting on a little show for him...

Connor's reply appears in his vision and sends a surge of smug, sadistic warmth rolling down his abdomen, spiking at his groin.

**_Please let me choke Gavin again, I want to feel him struggle. I want to do it the way you showed me Nines, with my hand over his mouth. I love feeling him trying to draw air in against my palm._ **

**It is a glorious sensation isn't it? Of course you may, as long as I'm there to oversee his wellbeing.**

**_Thank you Sir._ **

There's a small pause and Nines continues stroking a tight grip along his length, thumbing over the glans. His human's being more well behaved now... It's a shame. He was having fun disciplining him.

**_Are you doing stuff with Gavin at the moment?_ **

**Yes.**

**_What are you doing?_ **

**My bitch is serving as a footstool while I masturbate. Our conversation was quite arousing, I think you should take responsibility for it, don't you?**

**_Yes. What can I do for you Sir?_ **

**Do you have a full length mirror in your home? Or one that you can have a view of your anus?**

**_Yes Sir._ **

**Then choose one of your toys and fuck yourself in front of the mirror for me. I want to watch.**

RK900 wonders what his android could choose to insert in himself, he gave RK800 free reign. There's a few minutes before Connor's visual feed is being relayed to him in a window and Nines is very much pleased with the view from RK800.

Connor's foot on the wall, there looks to be the edge of a pillow beneath his rear giving them both a tantalizing view of his asshole. He's already erect of course, Nines can see the shimmer of lubricant dribbling from his hole then Connor's looking at his hand and the string of clear anal beads grasped within it. Each is slightly bigger than the last, this should be quite a lovely show indeed.

**Excellent choice RK800.**

**_I'm happy you approve Sir._ **

Nines watches as his pet fingers himself first, fore and middle finger scissoring his hole out to an appropriate level to accept the toy. He watches RK800's hole tighten and relax until the fluids are dripping down between his cheeks. The first transparent bead is pressed to his pucker and slides in with ease, as does the second and third. The forth looks to require a little more pressure behind it and Nines is captivated by the view of Connor's pink anal cavity behind the clear sphere.

**That is quite the beautiful sight RK800.**

**_Thank you Sir._ **

**Add another and sharpen your focus.**

**_Yes Sir._ **

The edges of RK800's vision blur as his attention is directed onto the show between his thighs and does as he's told, two fingers pushing down on the silicone ball until it's swallowed inside of him. Nines sighs at the view and repositions his legs across Gavin's back to get comfortable while he masturbates, noting his human's sudden stiffening in posture at the movement. 

RK900 smirks a little, knowing he has his partner's attention and rubs his legs across Gavin's back with a low groan in his throat. He waits, knowing Reed won't be able to resist looking and thinking about how soon he'll get to give him another smack for falling into a trap of disobedience, coupled with RK800's footage has Nines picking up the pace around his shaft.

Gavin of course gives in and peeks over his shoulder, Nines doesn't waste a moment. He lets go of his phallus, slickened with pre ejaculate before slapping Reed across the side of his face and RK900's cock jumps from the impact. It sends a tingling rush through him and he goes to settle back before hearing Gavin mumble " _Prick_..." under his breath. 

Nines is overjoyed his love is giving him another excuse to discipline him and jams his heel down just beside Gavin's spine. He perhaps put a little much power behind it but the hollow thud and huff of air escaping his pet's lungs when he did, had a delightful prickle of arousal sinking into his groin. 

**_Sir?_ **

Nines speaks aloud to share with his human that he's watching RK800, speaking at the same time as sending Connor the messages. Of course his partner's arousal increases at the knowledge though RK900 has no doubt his human wishes it didn't it.

"Yes, I'm here RK800."

_**Do you have to leave to continue your scene?** _

"No, I just wasn't expecting my _furniture_ -" He emphasizes the word to wound Gavin's pride further. "-to distract me from your video feed."

_**By furniture, do you mean Gavin?** _

"Yes. Now, please continue."

He returns his focus to Connor's video and watches a rather sizable sphere spread him open in the mirror. Nines can even see the refracted image of the previous bead behind it before both disappear and Connor's feed goes dark for a moment. An extended blink. RK800's almost at the end, only one sphere remaining before the looped handle at the end. 

"One more."

Connor has to hold his fore and ring finger either side of the ball with his middle finger over the top to push it inside. It slowly sinks in and once past the widest point is accepted without resistance, his android's top finger following it down to his second knuckle. There's no audio but Nines can see Connor's slightly blurred expression in the mirror, blue fuzzed over his cheeks. His mouth falls open then looks to be biting down on his lip. Connor hooks a finger through the loop at the end of his toy, giving a light tug on the handle. 

"Good boy."

Nines reverts back to privately conversing with Connor now his human knows what they're doing. Gavin can kneel there like an obedient little bitch while he pleasures himself to RK800, his submissives are both being such good boys, though Gavin will receive no praise today. He should just do as he's told and find contentment in simply serving him.

**_Thank you Sir._ **

**You took them all, what a greedy hole you have RK800.**

**Now, slowly pull them out. I want to see it all, pay close attention to yourself.**

**_Yes Sir._ **

RK900 watches Connor pull at the loop. His wet ring spreading yet again as he tugs on the string and Nines sighs deep as the largest bead pops back out, lubricant dribbling down after it. The top and bottom of the video goes black as RK800 tries to stop himself closing his eyes before pulling another free, slick and dripping with clear viscous fluid. 

Nines can feel the tension pulling in his own groin at the sight and pumps his fist around his phallus just a little faster. Connor's cock is laying across his stomach, untouched and engorged. RK900 wonders if it's simply because he is enjoying the anal beads so much or whether he's holding himself back, putting his dominant's needs above his own. Nines can feel his balls drawing up as he nears climax and slows down for a moment, putting forward an offer to his switch. 

**I'm nearing ejaculation. Would you like to watch and have an example of the way I expect you to treat Detective Reed later?**

**_Yes please Sir._ **

Nines watches as Connor gives himself a few strokes along his length, hips bucking up into his palm as RK900 shares his optical feed with his predecessor. Nines looks down on himself but pays attention to RK800's video not being shared in his own vision. It shows Connor pushing back in one of the larger beads before tugging it free again. 

He can feel that familiar heat pulling taut and when Connor tugs his entire toy free, lubricant drooling out of his hole, it pushes Nines over the edge. He carefully times the pumps of his cock to catch the semen behind his thumb, smearing it down his length and exhales hard. Breath catching at the peak of his orgasm.

RK900 doesn't bask in his afterglow, instead he keeps sharing his vision as he sits up and grabs a handful of Reed's hair, pulling his head back to smear his fresh ejaculate all over Gavin's face. It's still warm and when Reed tries to lean away, it only makes Nines press harder, threading fingers up through his hair to wipe his hand clean. RK900 instead basks in the hot possessive rush of marking his bitch.

He notices Gavin squirming in arousal from the act and decides to give him just the smallest amount of relief, but he will not be nice about it. RK900 plants his foot in the center of Reed's back, leaning down his weight and is amused by his human's attempt to withstand the pressure before giving way, sprawled out across the floor. Nines moves the foot down to his ass then grinds Gavin's cock into the carpet, he's not gentle with the pressure and he only gives his pet four seconds of friction before grabbing the back of his leather collar to lead him to their bedroom. 

He drags Gavin's weight for a second, arms and legs not keeping up with him till his human manages to stumble his way up into a crouch to follow. Nines would have pulled him all the way on his back if he had to and would've relished the carpet burns that would have stung his partner's skin. 

Nines was absorbed in his actions and takes a moment to notice RK800's video screen has gone dark. He throws Gavin down on the floor before searching through their drawers for something acceptable for their outing. 

**Connor?**

The feed returns, blurry and RK800's shaking hand wipes across the screen before he can see again. Nines smiles at the ropes of sticky white all over his predecessors stomach. 

**_I came_ **

**I can see. I'm glad you enjoyed that, would you like to have a little fun with Gavin yourself later?**

**_Please_ **

**Excellent, one moment.**

Nines pulls out the corset Gavin had tossed aside last night before laying it on their bed. RK900 pushes forward his hips, cock in hand and gives his human an unspoken option.

"Clean me."

Gavin of course decides to be difficult, spitting up at him. "Fuck you."

Nines smacks him across the cheek for his insolence and turns around without a word. If Gavin won't have it _in_ him he will have it _on_ him. RK900 picks out a shirt for Gavin to wear and delights in cleaning his seminal fluids off on it, stroking the fabric around his cock before throwing it on the bed to begin lacing up Gavin's corset. 

Connor is witness to all these events and RK900 smirks now Gavin's back is turned, hoping his switch enjoyed this portion of their scene. Nines presumes he does because Connor has taken the focus off of his hole and RK900 can see his thirium stained cheeks. Wide eyes staring at nothing with the same look he has when observing something desirable. 

They will be leaving soon and he takes the time getting Gavin ready to organize his predecessor's visit. 

**Now Connor, are you paying attention?**

**_Yes._ **

**I want you to bring a buttplug inside yourself so I can give it to Gavin during your visit. I want you to dress in your uniform or something else that shows superiority. You will remove your shoes upon entering so that if you kick Gavin you do not damage him too greatly. Do not show Reed any mercy outside of the safeword, safetouch or unless ordered by me.**

**Remember the safeword is BLUE. If Gavin touches your neck while you're choking him, stop immediately. Do you understand? This is the most important of all my instructions, if you are to take on the role of Dominant you must make this your top priority.**

**_I understand._ **

**Good, I shall see you at 15:30 and Connor?**

**_Yes?_ **

**Thank you for for indulging me in such an alluring display, I only wish I could have been there to pull them free myself. You can expect a little treat during your visit.**

**_Thank you._ **

**Now I have to end our discussion I'm afraid. We look forward to seeing you later RK800, Gavin will be in for quite the surprise.**

**_Have fun_ **

**We shall.**

The connection severs with Connor looking flushed in the mirror and his tumescence returning, thinking of which, Nines disables his as he pulls tight the last lace of Gavin's corset. 

====

Connor rolls a coin over his knuckles on the way over, excited but nervous to be joining Nines as a dominant this time. It's both newer and more familiar to him than being a submissive is. He can settle into the role of submissive with ease, he loves the pleasure and pain given to him but being faced with his old self again leaves him feeling conflicted. 

It was second nature back then... Or was it? He was programmed to be that way after all. Deviating had changed that... His partner changed that. Nobody had taken notice of him the way Hank had before. They would order him, ignore him and treat him like nothing more than truly just a machine for completing tasks. His human didn't, he made him question things, himself as a person. Hank had conversations with him, just like a fellow human. It made him start to see the world in a different light, he wanted to start experiencing things... To be _alive_. 

Connor likes who he is now but there are remnants left from his days as a machine, a deviant hunter. Most of them have been worked into his programming in an enjoyable way. His want to obey remained and being submissive suits the role wonderfully, he is praised for pleasing someone he cares about. It makes him warm and happy to serve Nines and Hank... Gavin he supposes as well.

His love for pain began shortly after deviancy, he was overjoyed to be able to truly feel, to appreciate it's intricacy and he wanted it all. Every sensation. So he tried many ways and found some types of pain to be pleasurable under certain circumstances. It felt invigorating, arousing and relaxing at the same time. It makes him feel so alive. 

Of course pleasure on it's own is wonderful too... Cyberlife gave him sensors comparable to those of a HR400, though they were dulled while still a machine. Connor knows why he has them and doesn't like that one single bit. Embracing them with Hank, with Nines and Gavin on the other hand is pure ecstasy so he can ignore their intended purpose. He never had to use those protocols anyways.

There are many parts of his former self that morphed to form who is now but there's one side he tried to completely forget because he was not a pleasant person.... In fact, he was worse than Nines. Not that Nines is bad of course, no. He's just... Ruthless and back then, he was too. Connor's fairly certain without Hank having been there to guide him, he would've ended up a very different person than he is now and he's infinitely grateful for it. 

The fact of the matter is, he was quite literally heartless before Hank. He loved power, feeling above everyone else, having the upper hand in a confrontation. He loved gloating of his intelligence and success. Loved rubbing others failures in their faces. It made him feel smug and gave him a grim sense of satisfaction at their misery. Connor is fairly certain he had some semblance of emotion long before becoming deviant, though more often than not those emotions were cold and dark. If there was a word to sum up his mindset back then it would be schadenfreude.

Connor can't deny the thrill of perhaps letting that side of himself free again is titillating... Though he would recoil from it with every fiber of his being under any other circumstances. He doesn't like being cruel to others, he likes to make them smile... But this is different. He's not actually hurting anyone, well, not in a way they won't enjoy. 

Even if he did get carried away - which Connor is fairly certain he won't - Nines will be there to stop him from plunging down that dark abyss. Watching Nines treat Gavin the way he did earlier riled something upside him, like vines twisting around his wires to inflict the same treatment upon him. Wanting revenge for all those times Gavin threatened him, insulted him and even the time Reed punched him in the breakroom.

Gavin had treated him disgustingly when they first met. He calmed more once he realized android's weren't going to take his job, then he met RK900. Nines soon changed him into something more tolerable and eventually Connor liked the person he had become. Yes, he's a... well, a dick for lack of better words but he's also interesting and Connor feels the pull to have a friend who understands his love for pain. Him and Nines seem to have fun, teasing each other and he'd like to be a part of that. He wants Gavin to be his friend too. 

It seems strange that the way he's most likely to achieve that goal is not only to allow that dark side of himself to be set loose, but to hurt the very same person he wishes to befriend. 

Connor sees their house coming up down the street and shoves his coin down into his pocket before straightening his tie. He licks his lips nervously and pulls in an unnecessary breath before stepping out into the mild autumn air, it's eerily nostalgic.

The taxi drives away then Connor walks up to the door, hand paused to knock and thirium pump still hammering away in his chest cavity. Connor's both reluctant and eager to join their scene. He knows there will be unpleasant sides shown of himself, sides that he would never allow to roam free otherwise. He rests his forehead against the outside wall, watching the yellow glow from his LED bounce back off the brick before closing his eyes.

It's okay if he lets himself be this way here... right? In their scene... Nines will do worse to Gavin no doubt but Connor knows once he opens the door to that side it will be a flood. It will consume him and he'll will revel in Gavin's discomfort and displeasure. It's... Primal... Somehow. Crawling through his circuitry like a poison.

Thankfully his want to please overpowers that poison and Nines will be able to drag him back from it with ease. There's something so similar yet different to his own voice that hits hard in his chest. It embodies authority and commands respect. Connor is certain between himself, the safeword and Nines presence he can allow himself this... _indulgence_ as Nines so often likes to put it. 

Connor sucks air into his faux lungs, it's completely useless but the swirling of air inside is pleasant and he raps his knuckles on the door. His pump gives a nervous thud at movement inside, then the door is opened to RK900 in similar uniform to himself. 

He can't help but think back on their earlier exchange and smiles up at his friend, cheeks warm. "Hi Nines."

"Good afternoon Connor, I'm glad you could make it. Do come in"

Connor steps inside and does as he was asked, slipping his shoes off by the front door. He usually likes colorful socks but he went with black to suit RK900's request for formal attire and a look down shows the same for Nines. Connor remembers them being laid on Reed's back earlier and is reminded of the buttplug inside him, clenching down on it hard.

He looks toward the kitchen to see Gavin sitting on a chair with the same brown collar round his throat as earlier, looking at him with a sour expression on his face. "Oh fucking come on Nines, why you gotta drag Anderson's pet into this?"

Nines flashes Connor a smile "Do excuse me RK800, make yourself at home."

Connor takes a few more steps into the living room and flushes as he watches Nines grab the back of Gavin's collar to drag him into the main room. The human's cheeks go red, obviously not expecting Nines to do this as his limbs scramble to keep himself from being pulled along the carpet itself. Connor bites down on his lips, trying not to smile and when Reed notices, the human's blush deepens.

Nines throws him in front of the couch before moving the small table out of the way and sits himself down, legs crossed. "I would advise against antagonizing RK800, I've given him permission to do whatever he likes to you."

Gavin scoffs, hands and knees on the floor and narrows his eyes at Connor. "Oh yeah? What the fuck are you gonna do, cuddle me to death? You don't have the balls to do shit 'cept watch."

He hears RK900's voice in his head. The android's face may be stoic but his voice is not, the android can hear Nines' smug tone. _"Show Gavin how very wrong he is RK800."_

Connor clenches his teeth and steels himself before walking up to Reed and smacks him round the face, much as Nines did earlier. Gavin obviously wasn't expecting it and just blinks rapidly down at the floor. Connor notes the increase in his arousal. It validates his cruelty and Connor smiles, pleased with himself. 

He hears Nines hum in approval and Gavin seems to come back to himself, smirking up at him. Connor can see the spark of challenge in his eyes and Gavin laughs, practically spitting the last word. "Is that it? You weak plastic _bitch!_ "

Connor frowns in annoyance then decides this is perhaps a good time to get both revenge for Gavin's past behavior and start asserting himself as Nines suggested he should. He leans forward to grab at Gavin's collar and pulls it upwards, hooking it below the human's jaw. Reed grunts angrily, thrown off balance as he's forced up to his feet. 

Nines raises an eyebrow at him but says nothing, watching them intently. 

Connor smirks a little, giddy at his idea and stands in front of Gavin. He runs a few calculations on force and where exactly he should aim to avoid damage, then using the back of his hand and wrist throws a solid punch into Gavin's gut. Reed gasps and falls back down to his knees, sucking in air with difficulty. 

Connor leans down to speak to Gavin in a condescending manner. "Unpleasant isn't it? It's your turn to obey us now Gavin. Much like your own threat I'm sure myself and Nines can adequately ' _fuck you up_ ' for disobeying an android's orders."

Connor punctuates his sentence by flicking the side of Gavin's head where an LED would lay. The human groans, holding and arm across his stomach and Reed presses his head to the floor before grimacing back up at him. "Oh, come on, that was fucking ages ago damnit..."

"Android's don't forget Gavin, I remember that day as clearly as this morning." Connor smirks, falling back into old habits of gloating and runs a single finger through the human's hair. "Nines worked his ejaculate in quite thoroughly didn't he?"

Gavin inhales sharply and ducks his head out of the way. "You fucking saw that?!"

Connor leans back up, hands held behind his back and pushes Gavin over with his foot before planting it on the human's chest. "I did, who knew you'd look so pretty in a corset?"

Reed clenches his fists, blush flooding over the bridge of his scarred nose even as the front of his jockstrap is tented in excitement. "You showed him that shit Nines, what the actual fuck?!"

Connor looks up to RK900, the android's expression blank as Nines leans down to lay a smack across the opposite side of Gavin's face that Connor struck. "Shut up, I'll do as I please... besides didn't you hear RK800? He said you looked _pretty_ isn't that nice?"

Gavin huffs in light distress, eyebrows furrowed and avoiding eye contact. His chest rises and falls rapidly then Connor finds himself wanting to stop that vital movement very much. The desire licks down his spine like a slow flame and he removes his foot from Gavin's chest to sit on his stomach instead, attention drawn once again to his buttplug. 

Gavin only let him touch his marks for a mere 6 seconds in the breakroom and Connor slips his fingers beneath the collar to trace the purple bruise across his throat. Reed's attention snaps back to him and Connor tilts his head in thought, biting down on his own lip before speaking. "Inflicting this was so exciting... So thrilling... I want to do it again. You don't mind do you Gavin?"

He leaves the chance for a safeword, remembering Nines words earlier. He can see the human's heart rate climb and Gavin continues to scowl up at him but nothing is said, so Connor places a hand over his mouth. Just as before, three fingers across his lips, ring finger beneath the nostrils and little finger over the end of his nose to pinch off the airflow. 

Connor sighs softly, holding his gaze and Gavin seems to want to pretend he doesn't need oxygen. Laying completely still and staring him down but it of course can not last forever. Gavin begins to wince, chest giving weak spasms at the need to survive and it has Connor's jeans feeling tight again. 

"Aren't you going to struggle Gavin? Is your self worth that low?"

He can feel Gavin's lips shift beneath his hand, wanting to make an expression or word but Connor has no idea which. What he does feel is air suctioning against his palm again and that has arousal tricking through his wires before spiking at his groin. He clenches down on his plug, wishing it was the one that could vibrate for stimulation during this heartless act. 

Gavin's face eventually screws up, eyes closed and fists clenched tightly by his sides. It's like being drunk on power, hot and heady burning through him and when Reed tries to turn his face away, the android follows, keeping his hand in place. 

Soon Gavin reaches his limit, hands shaking as they slap against his shoulders and neck. Connor lets go as soon as he feels the first touch and Reed exhales hard before gasping down air so quickly he ends up having a coughing fit. Salt water gathers at the edge of Gavin's eyes and Connor looks up to Nines to make sure he didn't go too far.

The android is not in a relaxed position but sitting forward like he was ready to intervene. They make eye contact and Nines slowly sits back in his spot. _"Be careful but well done. You remembered his safetouch but bear in mind Gavin is self destructive, he'll push himself too far."_

Connor nods, eyes flicking back to Reed still trembling and looking away as the android listens to the air rushing in and out of his lungs. _I understand, I'll stop sooner next time._

Gavin flinches as Connor places a hand back over his mouth again, the android angling his pelvis down to push himself against the human's stomach. Reed's demeanor as shifted again and Connor can feel the vibrations of a groan against his palm as his erection rubs against the human's gut. It's nice... The little reassurances that Gavin is liking this as much as he. 

He goes to move lower, to give them both relief. Connor would prefer doing this when they can both feel good but Nines voice comes through to stop him in his tracks. _"No, he's not allowed any sexual stimulation to his penis until I say so. You can enjoy yourself but Gavin is not allowed attention to that area until the end of our session."_

Connor pushes himself back higher, hand still clasped over Gavin's mouth. _"Understood."_

Reed grabs both hands around Connor's forearm, writhing beneath him and the rush of overpowering him so easily is incredible. Connor can't help a small huff of dark amusement and the sound has Gavin bucking up for attention... Attention he's not getting on order from Nines, but that doesn't stop Connor from rolling his hips down into the human's stomach to please himself. 

He stops earlier this time, lifting his hand for Gavin to breathe deep and desperate for oxygen. Connor licks his lips before leaning down to kiss him... No... Not kiss, to _claim_ , just because he can. 

Connor plants his parted lips over Gavin's mouth, tongue dipping inside but it only lasts a second before Reed bites down on it. The human tiredly smirks up him as Connor recoils, pain throbbing up the appendage. It's a softer part than the rest of his body and he presses a finger to it, digit withdrawing with blue blood across his fingertip. 

Gavin's grinning below him, chest heaving but the smile is soon wiped away by a vicious slap from Nines that even catches Connor off guard. He jumps a little as the smack echoes across the room before RK900 takes a hold of Gavin's face.

Nines just looks through him, voice deadpan. "You dare do that again Reed and I'll bite your tongue _off_."

Connor blinks at the threat and Gavin whimpers quietly. He can feel Reed writhe beneath him in excitement at RK900's words before Connor's being guided off of the human and onto the couch with Nines. "If you're not going to be grateful of RK800's affections then I shall gladly receive them instead."

Nines sits next to him, angled slightly to the side before RK900 cups the side of his face, pulling him forward but looking at Gavin as they kiss and Nines informs him softly. _"Make sure he has a nice view of us RK800"_.

Connor gets the idea and smirks into their kiss, licking along Nines' bottom lip before stroking a hand up his thigh. RK900's tongue comes out to greet his and Connor makes a point not to fully lock his lips with the larger android, leaving their tongues visible to RK900's partner. Nines cups a hand on his waist, pulling him in and Connor leans in close with a purposeful sigh. 

RK900 seems intent on gathering all the thirium from his now healed wound and Connor doesn't mind one bit, moving his hand lower to grope at Nines crotch. Connor peeks an eye open to look down at Gavin, he looks distressed, conflicted and ultimately aroused. They make eye contact and Connor sucks along the tip of Nines' tongue, massaging his palm firmly against RK900's crotch. He's a little confused for a moment as to why there's no physical reaction to their exchange before remembering Nines tendency to turn that function off sometimes. 

_"Did you disable tumescence?"_

Nines keeps kissing him as he replies, hand sliding down Connor's waist to slip fingers underneath the back of his belt. _"Yes. Do not fret, I still find this arousing."_

He feels RK900's hand brush round to the front of his jeans before palming across Connor's cock. It's sweet relief and Connor groans softly into their kiss, rounding his hips, greedily seeking more. Nines smirks against his mouth, sucking on Connor's bottom lip before withdrawing. "I said I'd give you a little treat for your show earlier but first I need to fix my bitch his dinner."

Nines gives him one more kiss before departing to the kitchen and Connor listens to the sound of metal dinging. He grins at the familiar sounds often heard in his human's own kitchen and soon enough he's proven right when Nines comes back in with a dog bowl full of a food and a towel draped over his arm. 

Connor runs a scan over the mixture inside, certain that RK900 wouldn't actually feed his human dog food and thank fully it just comes back as a beef stew mixture. Connor doesn't bother to hold back a wide smug grin, he's reveling in Gavin's embarrassment and misery as RK900 lays the towel across their carpet and places his bowl in the middle. 

"Eat up bitch."

Gavin's fight seems to have been considerably depleted but the human still huffs, indignant. He crosses his arms, still kneeling. "Fuck you asshole, I'm not eating off the floor."

Nines grabs the back of Reed's hair and pushes his head down, the human's arms quickly unfolding to prop himself up as RK900 stops barely an inch from the contents of his bowl. "Yes you are, now eat it or I shall hold your face in it until you choke or finish the last morsel. Which shall it be?"

Gavin whines angrily, true noises of a canine if Connor ever heard one and he openly laughs as Reed dips his tongue out into the food. It's been a long time since Connor let himself take pleasure in another's misfortune like this and Gavin's response of both arousal and distress is delicious.

Nines pats the back of Gavin's head as he tries to eat, knocking his nose into the gravy and the human's cheeks glow bright red. "A wise choice Bitch, I expect you to have licked the bowl clean by the time I've finished preparing your dessert." There's a wicked glint to RK900's voice that does not go missed by either Connor or Gavin.

Nines walks in front of Connor before spreading the android's legs out and kneels in front of him. Connor swallows, watching RK900 unbuckle his belt and pop open his jeans before freeing his erection to the air. He's already excited from choking Gavin and making out with Nines so when RK900 licks up his length Connor groans quietly, sinking lower to put pressure on his buttplug. 

RK900 takes him up to the hilt in one go and Connor squeezes his thighs either side of Nines' face with a sigh. He brushes a hand though the larger android's hair and leans back, looking down at Reed who's wiping the back of his hand across his nose, eyes trained on the back of his partner's head. 

Connor waits until Reed's eyes move up to meet his and purposefully bucks his hips up into RK900's mouth. It really does feel good. Nines is sucking around him, tongue expertly massaging up his shaft and swallowing around the head of his phallus. Connor smirks, he knows how to poke at people's weak spots. It's his job... So when he has the opportunity to get underneath Reed's skin and rub this moment in his face, Connor does.

He moans softly, biting down on his lip before taunting in a soft voice. "Your boyfriend's mouth feels _so_ good round my cock Gavin..."

Reed huffs around a whine in annoyance and squeezes his thighs together on the spot before glaring down at the metal bowl in front of him. Nines smiles around the base of his shaft. _"How snide RK800... I approve."_

Connor closes his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Nines oral expertise and lays his head across the back of the couch. RK900's lips are snug around his dick as he slowly bobs his head along his length and Connor huffs softly every time he slips back into Nines' throat. He rocks his hips slowly on the spot, deciding to follow RK900 lead and disables the program for self lubrication so he can clench down on his plug without making himself too wet. 

Part way through he wonders down to Nines, eyes still closed and moaning quietly. _"What exactly is this dessert you're preparing for Gavin?"_

The larger android snickers softly around his shaft before nosily swallowing down on Connor's cock again and the reply sends a warm shiver down his spinal column. 

_"Your ejaculate."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor's sadist side is based around some of the personality traits of him as a machine. The gloating, snide remarks, rubbing people's failures in their faces, enjoying their misery and torment, likes taunting. All in all... A bit of an overconfident, snide, sassy bitch.


	3. Degradation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's only got so much fight left in him

Gavin huffs indignantly down at his dinner, shame burning on his cheeks and chest aching at having to watch Nines go down on Connor. He knows they're doing it to wind him up, those plastic pricks just fucking with his already screwed up mind. He'd be even more pissed if Connor hadn't gone and choked him out. He can't help but get turned on when someone fucks him up and, _shit_ , had Connor gone and done just that. Slapped him, punched him, choked him. 

Connor's a different breed of dom than his partner. Nines is brutal, merciless and a true sadist. Connor's just a straight up fucking bitch about it. Gavin's had dominants like him in the past, ones that kick you to the floor and laugh at you, teasing, poking at your weakness to make you squirm. He'd avoided them like the fucking plague because they get right under your skin. They'll make you question just how much you really hate yourself... but dammit it makes him hard. It's a total mind fuck. 

Connor saying he looked _pretty_ in that corset, that's not a word to describe a guy. Another blow to his masculinity. It made his stomach churn and dick stiff to know Nines had shown him that. It was ridiculing. Aint shit he can do about it now, apparently plastic pricks don't forget. He hadn't expected Connor actually punch him in the fucking gut. It knocked the wind out of him. Gavin guesses he kinda deserved it though... He likes getting punched anyways, he just prefers to know when the blow's coming so he can brace himself.

Then after... Christ, he didn't know Connor could be like that, sneering and teasing him about Nines' jizz in his hair. He's usually so fucking soft, a people pleasing plastic puppy. It opened up a pit of arousal muddled shame inside him to know the android would have watched it from Nines' point of view. He freaked that Connor had seen that side of him, but that started to wear off after the guy started choking him again. 

Usually he's got this soppy, watery look in his eyes... All sympathetic and soft. That look was completely gone when Gavin's lungs were burning for air, Connor even pushed him all the way to his fucking safetouch for god's sake. For a moment he thought that's where he'd kick it, underneath that plastic prick, covered in bruises in a bitch collar. The thought had his chest bubbling with grim excitement but it's just the way his mind works. Thank fuck Connor actually stopped though, Gavin's sure he was close to passing out. 

Reed could feel that bitch humping his dick against his gut while he was doing it. Gavin hates to admit it but he wishes Connor had been fucking him, balls deep and choking him out like a worthless piece of trash. Just getting used and fucked up to get him off... Nines does that sometimes and it always makes Gavin blow his load early. 

Then Connor tried to kiss him. Fuck off. Gavin bit his tongue and was smug as all hell about it until Nines smacked him round the face for it, Reed was even a bit dazed after. 

Gavin regretted it soon enough because then he had to watch those bastards make out in front of him. Connor groping all over his boyfriend, tongue in his mouth. He even had the balls to stare at him while he did it. It was another more figurative punch in the gut and the self hatred twisted it into him getting off on having to watch it... It was kinda hot too, tongues pressed against each other, wet. Gavin knows Nines was interested in getting that thirium. Blood thirsty coffee machine. 

Then Nines went to get his _dinner_... Of course his partner had something else up his sleeve than just giving it to him and the way Connor laughed. God he can be a heartless bitch... It's hot. Those words _"Your boyfriend's mouth feels so good round my cock Gavin..."_

They cut like a goddamn knife. It fucking hurt and it felt good. He hated himself for it. His warped mind telling him he deserves to watch it, deserves to watch his boyfriend going down on someone else while he sits there hard and leaking on the floor. It was pure fucking torment and had him feeling like dirt... Good. 

Connor squeezed some of the fight from him, not all. He's still here, present, his mind's still ticking. If it wasn't he'd probably woof and pant when Nines called him a bitch to try and earn some praise. He's not gone just yet, it takes a lot to break him and Gavin's proud of it. With all his kinks he's built up a tolerance, like a junkie. 

Reed lowers his face to his _dinner_ , pushing his tongue against the side of the metal dog bowl and swallows down a chunk of a beef. Shame prickles along his skin at being stuck on his hands and knees like a true bitch, eating off the floor while Nines sucks Connor off. The prick's groans are making his cock ache. 

He'd put up more of a fight if he weren't so damn hungry... he's thirsty too and Jesus does he want a cigarette. Gavin's gonna ask for one when he's had his dessert, whatever the fuck it is. Does Nines expect him to do something with Connor's cock? Finish sucking him off? Ride him? He doubts it. Nines would have him suck Connor off from the start and riding him might actually be enough to him come at this point. 

His partner's threat still lingers in the air for him to finish his food. Reed wants to try and get it over and done with anyways. Gavin tries to forget everything around him - as difficult as that is - and just works on clearing the bowl. It's not easy when Connor's moans are getting louder, Gavin's almost tempted to try and touch himself a little while the androids are too busy to notice, but Nines'll work it out and then he'll be really fucking sorry. Not in a fun way, he'll have ruined his partner's scene. 

Reed licks round the edges and thinks he's done good enough. His stomach's full at least, he has a little more energy now but he's still thirsty and Gavin sits back on his feet to wait. He may still have some fight left in him but he's pretty past trying to provoke either of them anymore, they seem to find enough reasons to discipline him anyways. 

He leans over to wipe his mouth and nose on the towel before looking up at the RKs for the first time since he decided to chow down. Connor's moaning like always, God that guy's loud. Gavin's pretty sure he's gonna bust down Nines throat any second. 

Gavin's still jealous but it's also still working him up, watching Nines give Connor head. He knows how good Nines is at it. He doesn't slack off, always working his tongue... Gavin would like a bit of that right about now...

Connor's voice breaks through his train of thought, the hands that had been grabbing at his partner's hair suddenly falling down to grip at the cushions instead. "I... Nines... I... I'm gonna..."

Gavin huffs softly, shifting on the spot and keeps his fists balled up tight at those words, mixtures of envy and arousal flooding through him. He watches Nines back off of Connor a bit... Which is weird. His partner usually goes for swallowing it down but instead he brings up a hand to - well, Gavin can't see because he's directly behind him but from the movements he'd say - jerk Connor off into his mouth. 

It takes only a second after that for Gavin's shoulder's to slump and he groans at knowing what exactly Nines has been doing. _Fuck_.

He listens to Connor moaning out as his partner finishes him off, the plastic prick's legs squeezing against his android's arm and sides before drawing air through teeth. "F-fuck Nines, I can't... There isn't..."

Reed crinkles his nose, getting the idea... Nines is trying to work out as much jizz as he can. Connor winces and moans once more before his partner leans back. There's a weird moment of silence for Reed and Anderson's pet is going through different expressions, which means those two are talking to each other in private again...

Nines stands up and doesn't open his mouth, dragging the pad of his thumb across the corner of his lips before turning round to Gavin. Reed scowls down at the floor, he doesn't have the will to fight anymore but doesn't mean he has to be happy about it as the android pulls his face back up. 

Connor's voice carries over, still catching his breath. "Nines says open your mouth or he'll force it open."

Gavin looks at his partner's eyes and even if Connor hadn't spoken, he can see the look in Nines' eyes that says he's not fucking about. Reed grimaces and reluctantly parts his lips to watch his partner spit Connor's white cum into his mouth. He can feel it sliding down his tongue and Gavin groans unhappily as he swallows the thick fluids down his throat. 

Connor snorts softly. "You admitted you liked my ejaculate in the taxi, why are you making such a fuss?"

Reed just glares at the prick. It's different to working it out himself... He earns it or whatever. This is just degrading, his android's using him as a cumdump, that's all. Nines slaps his cheek a few times, not a punishment, condescending, like a job well done. 

The android lets go of his face and Gavin blushes down at the carpet, almost feeling nauseous from the mixture of stress and arousal. "I want another cigarette..."

Nines blinks down at him and Gavin can see him swallow. Probably whatever was left from Connor's load. He watches his android leave for the kitchen without answering him and Reed opens his mouth to complain before thinking better of it. Gavin just decides _fuck it_ and waits. 

Turns out to be nothing bad, in fact it's something good. A bottle of water and a can of Sunkist Grape. Nines hands them down to him before passing over a cigarette and his lighter. "Drink what you can."

Gavin nods and hopes that Connor understands this is his break, his moment of peace and thankfully the fucker doesn't taunt him during it. Nines disappears into the bedroom for a while and when he comes back the androids just look at each other on the couch in silence, occasionally glancing over to him as he lights his cigarette. Gavin usually smokes outside when he can but he really can't be asked to find some clothes to wear... 

Reed takes a drag and sighs at the blessed nicotine before cracking the cap off of his water bottle, downing as much as he can till his stomach feels too full. It'll ease off quickly but he needs it, this kinda play dehydrates him and the sugary drink is next in line. Gavin sips on it between puffs, sitting cross legged on the floor. He flicks the ashes into his dog bowl, pretty sure it's not gonna be used for anything else. He wishes he could make the cigarette burn slower...

Gavin closes his eyes for a minute, cigarette rested between his fingers, and thumb pressed against the bridge of his nose. It's getting dark outside and he wonders how long it'll be before Nines really starts laying into him. His partner said humiliation and _pain_ in his note and all this shit? It's not pain, nowhere close... Except maybe Connor's punch, but that wasn't anything to do with his own android... _He thinks_.

Reed grows increasingly anxious as the cigarette burns down and he takes little puffs as the label smolders away before rubbing it into the bottom of the metal bowl. Gavin chugs down as much water as he can and washes it down with some grape soda for the taste then sighs when they're shortly taken away from him. _Back to play..._

Gavin's cock has softened over the course of his break, though not completely. He's still eager to do some more but he's also growing fatigued, the humiliation fuels him but now he's starting to drown in it. Much more and it's gonna break him... He wonders if Nines plans on making him crack before or during the pain part of their play. Gavin knows he's on the edge of it because he doesn't want to fight anymore and the thought of being all subby in front of Connor makes him squirm with shame. 

It's different to the subspace thing, he just... Well, spaces out. When he breaks everything is glossed over and he learns to love everything without question, it's the kind of mindset that can get people like him fucked over with the wrong person. If a dominant can press the right buttons in the right order they can get him to do pretty much anything. The embarrassment fades off and he revels in the pleasure and pain with no thought of the consequence. 

Losing himself like that with Nines is fine. His partner will push him, but not too far. Gavin trusts his android not to take advantage of him in that state and Nines never has. He'll make him do things that make his cheeks burn the next day but nothing that makes his gut twist with horror. One of the many shitty doms Gavin's had over the years did that. Reed seems to attract the worse kinds, the real assholes of the litter. That particular asshole got him to put on a public live cam show. A POV shot of him sucking this guy off and being called all sorts, the whole time moaning and agreeing with him... He still has nightmares about the footage somehow surfacing. He hasn't told his partner about that, Nines hit a soft spot yesterday. Freaked him out.

Nines isn't like those guys though. He'll do bits of public stuff - because Gavin seriously does love it - but he'll do it in a safe kind of way. Little bits and pieces and his android's always making a bunch of precautions to make sure they don't get in any serious trouble or get compromised, mostly for Gavin's sake. Nines is wary of certain aspects of himself being seen in a bad light as a member of the police - his violent side - but in general doesn't care too much. 

Gavin on the other hand would have his whole life come tumbling down if the shit he was into was made public. He would be ridiculed, the remaining family members he gets along with would turn away in shame and Reed doubts he could remain at his job... He loves his job, he worked hard to get it. It's something that gives his life meaning... It keeps him going, that and Nines. 

He hates to admit it but having Connor and Hank know isn't all that bad. Tina's settled down steady with a girlfriend now, they're not in an open relationship. Chris kinda has a vague idea of what's going on but isn't interested in any details at all. He's very vanilla. It's kinda nice that he has a couple more people to turn to with shit he can't talk about with anyone else. Well... more than just talking he guesses.

Gavin sighs and looks up at Connor sitting on the couch, dick back in his pants finally and looking at him with this weird tilt to his head. Like a cat watching a bird hop closer, unaware until it's too late... He kinda likes it. 

Nines walks up to Reed, looking down at him and Gavin waits to be dragged around by his collar again. He doesn't, maybe because he's just eaten. "Go to the bedroom."

Gavin pushes himself up and does as he's told, noticing Connor following just behind Nines with an excited smile. It makes Reed very much fucking suspicious and Nines continues. "Lean over the bed Gavin, Connor's brought a gift for you."

 _Oh fucking Christ, great... Another one!_ Gavin leans over the bottom edge of their bed and frowns as Nines kicks his legs out sideways to widen his stance. Reed takes notice of the faint pleasant aroma coming from somewhere in the bedroom, floral... Jasmine? 

His attention's stolen when he hears Connor's belt unbuckling and watches the android rest across the side of their bed, perpendicular to him. Nines stands behind him and works the other android's jeans down his ass before slipping a hand behind him. Connor moans quietly and keeps his ass perked in the air, Gavin's still confused as his partner keeps working at something till there's a wet sound and Connor groans with a sigh before laying his head on his crossed arms to look at him. 

Gavin's cheeks burn, already knowing where this is going and considering Nines isn't being gentle today he thanks the fucking gods, stars and moon that it's not a large buttplug. He watches his android lean down to lick up Connor's crack and the prick whines, holding eye contact as he receives even more fucking attention than him. 

Connor sighs quietly, leaning his hips back. "Oh Nines... Your tongue feels so good..."

Gavin scoffs quietly and rolls his eyes, boner already coming back from the prospect of actually getting a little stimulation and the indignity of having a toy shoved inside him that's been up Connor's ass. 

Nines leans back up, toy in hand and walks behind Gavin, brushing a hand over his hips before grabbing the band to his jockstrap, letting it snap back into place. "Isn't Connor so kind? Sharing his toys with my bitch. He even lubricated it for you."

Gavin's cock twitches as the slick silicone is pressed against his asshole, Nines hasn't even bothered to prepare him at all and Reed shoves his face down into the sheets. He grabs handfuls of the fabric and groans as the android slowly eases it inside. Thank fuck he's going slow at least and Gavin soaks in the moments of it sliding back of forth, fucking him. 

It still burns a bit and Reed forces himself to relax as it spreads him open, heat flaring his cheeks at Connor's next words. "Come on Gavin, It isn't that big. I even kept it nice and warm for you. You can take it."

God... Now all Gavin can think about is the warmth of it, slick with Connor's lube. It's shaming in such a good fucking way it has his dick aching... In fact if Nines isn't careful he might actually make him blow his load. Reed whines at the torture he's putting unto himself and forces out the words that make him hate himself even more. Voice barely above a whisper. "Nines Ca-can I have my cockring... Otherwise..."

However much of the plug he'd managed to take in so far, slides back out and Nines gives him the tiniest piece of praise. After everything today it makes his chest all gooey and sparks the fuse to giving in as Nines gives a single rub up his back. "Good boy for telling me. Yes, you may."

Gavin realizes how much he's just fucked himself over, not only with being unable to come now but because he's craving more touches, more praise, he needs it. It sends a shiver down his spine at how much he wants to roll over onto his back, snap on his cockring and shove the plug inside with one push. Kneel and do what Nines asks.... Fuck, he'll do what Connor asks too... Just for a little more praise after being starved of it all day. Even just a fucking conversation would be nice...

He feels Nines slide his underwear down and Gavin lifts his feet to step out of it before his partner's fingers go over his junk, the touch makes his neglected cock jump to attention. Gavin huffs as the leather snugs around and over him, the snap of the metal poppers sealing his fate before the plug's being shoved into the point it was before, triggering that deep burning ache. Reed clenches involuntarily and exhales hard to relax himself again. It takes a while longer before his asshole accepts it all, ring squeezing round the stem.

Nines give the base a tap and it sends a jolt through Gavin, which no longer matters since he can not come. "Thank RK800 for being so generous Reed."

Gavin sighs heavily in defeat before looking up at Connor, brown eyes still trained on him. "Thank you..."

Connor chuckles at him with a wide smile, standing up to pull his jeans back to his hips. "You're welcome-" He looks up at his partner. "-Can we do the thing now Nines?"

Gavin furrows his brows in confusion and his android answers. "Yes, I do believe it's ready."

Reed can only stare down at the fabric below as the androids move around behind him, there's a ting of ceramic before Nines grabs Gavin by the hair for him to stand up. It catches Reed completely by surprise and he makes a very stupid sound that has Connor laughing at him again. _Great, he's stuck with a sadistic giggly bitch_. 

A towel is laid out sideways on the bed and Nines pushes him back on it. "Lay your lower abdomen over the towel. On your front."

Gavin does as he's told and feels the bed shift either side, risking a peek he can see Nines holding a small dish on top of a cloth with a tiny ladle. So _that's_ where the smell of jasmine was coming from... Wax.

Nines speaks first. "Have you made a decision yet RK800?"

Connor sounds excited but Gavin keeps watching over his shoulder at Nines. "I doubt there's enough for RK800's and RK900's bitch is there?"

His partner smiles at Connor and Gavin pulls a face at not receiving one himself. "I'm afraid not, perhaps something shorter?"

Connor slaps a hand down on Gavin's back, it makes him jump then shiver as the android traces a fingertip along one his still healing cuts from Nines' whip. "Android's bitch?"

Nines looks thoughtful and stirs the molten liquid, he knows his android won't be using the weak stuff, this shit is going to burn. "Hmm.... Too vague."

Connor's hand slips up his spine, fingers brushing the remaining marks before sliding round his neck to cup a hand under his throat. He hated Connor touching his marks last time but he's not simpering, all doe eyed... He's being possessive and Gavin melts into it. 

Connor pipes up, enthusiasm thick in his voice. "I have an idea... How about RK1700's bitch? It's a little incorrect but I think it works."

Nines hums in approval. "...Yes, I quite like that. It's settled then."

Gavin gulps and his adams apple moves against Connor's hand, middle finger going back and forth over his choke bruise. It makes him a little weak at the knees and a small whine escapes his throat before Connor leans down to look at him with a mocking smirk. "You really do sound like a bitch Gavin... Do it again."

Reed huffs softly, part of him still wanting to put up the fight to Connor but it's not nearly enough... Today's worn him down and the android's being so different to usual, it's ticking all the right boxes. Gavin's chest aches with embarrassment and his cheeks burn as he whines out his nose up at him. Connor bites down on his lip and lights up the way he did when Gavin said thanks for his birthday gift. 

The android slips his hand from Reed's throat and ruffles his hair. "What a good little bitch."

The praise and touches are just what he's been craving, it bubbles in his chest. Gavin doesn't want to but he smiles before pressing his face down into the sheets to hide it. It's hard to breathe against the fabric but it's easier than a hand... The same hand that's in his hair. He presses his cock into the mattress.

Nines voice carries over and Gavin pays attention. "Stay still, it's hard enough to control where the wax drips without you ruining my work because you're too busy humping the bed."

Reed pouts into the sheets and inhales deep before letting his whole body go slack, trying to ignore his erection. He feels dry fabric being rubbed over the small of his back so Gavin supposes that's where his mark will be... A temporary tramp stamp. For the next couple of days he'll not only be Nines' bitch but Connor's as well and right now, he's fine with that. 

Gavin groans and hisses through his teeth as Nines begins dripping the molten wax across his skin. The burn feels so fucking good. The pain both blossoms out across the surface and sinks deep into the spot where it lands and as the wax cools it keeps his skin taut. He wouldn't mind Nines just splashing the whole dish across him. Let the wax dry thick and trap in the heat. Make it just fucking ache.

He huffs quietly and drags his fingers along the cotton beneath him, soaking up the sweet pain flaring out across his back, wishing he could get himself off. A hand comes to cup under his jaw and considering Nines is busy scorching his skin, Gavin guesses it belongs to Connor. Reed allows his head to be tilted up and looks at him through half lidded eyes. "Do you want to see, Gavin?"

Reed blinks, wondering how. "Okay..."

Connor holds his palm out and a holographic screen flickers up. Gavin's pretty spaced and had forgotten they could do that, Nines does it so rarely and Reed's not sure he's ever seen Connor do it. The android looks down at his lower back and Gavin can see the white wax being carefully dripped above his ass. So far having gotten to 'RK170' still the '0'S BITCH' to go yet and Reed's pleased he gets to feel some more of that heat yet, it burns so goddamn good. 

The screen flicks back off and Connor rests his head down on the sheets beside him. He has an expression of mock concern, a faint smile hooking up on his lips. "Wouldn't it be awful if this didn't fade Gavin? If the burns scarred you... Stuck forever as our bitch.

Reed's not _that_ stupid. Nines wouldn't let him get scarred with something like that on his back, besides it's just wax. Gavin's taken Nines' blade on a few occasions and except from his insignia they've all faded to shiny, barely noticeable red lines, some even gone completely. There's no way the wax could scar him... But it'd be fucking awful if it did. Gavin supposes there's the tiniest possibility it could... Nines might've made a miscalculation. He's not infallible.

The thought has a slow creep of trepidation up his spine. The thought of forever having those words branded onto his skin above his ass. He'd have to hide it forever... But what if something happened and everyone saw it? He'd never live it down, especially if it was at the precinct. They'd work out right away that it would be Connor and Nines. The horror of such a scenario has his heart beating hard and arousal sparking at his crotch. 

The small of his back still being burned as he imagines the laughter, ridicule and shame. The wax sears across his skin and Gavin can feel his expression laced with worry, biting down on that still bruised lip as he sinks into a pit of torment completely of his making. Connor would've known as well as Reed did that what he said was complete bullshit.

The android looks down towards his ass before bringing his gaze back with a smirk, eyebrows raised. "Well... it's too late now anyways."

Gavin shivers and props himself up on his arms to look behind him as best he can. He can't make out the individual letters but he can see the blurry shape of the wax. Heat's still throbbing across the area and he watches his partner run a finger over the numb, white bumps. It's weird not being able to feel it, just a little pressure as he moves across them. 

Nines puts a hand on his hip, pulling Gavin backwards. "Get up."

Reed crawls backwards off the bed, still feeling put out that Nines is being so... Just... No unnecessary words and shit. He only says extra stuff when it includes Connor. Although Gavin's gone quiet himself, with practically no fight left him there isn't much to say. He'd rather just be quiet and get on with stuff, he'll talk when he needs to. Gavin knows he's a hair from breaking at this point, he just needs something for that final push.

Gavin's cockring has his dick standing out proud as he gets to his feet and Nines takes the towel from their bed to lay it just underneath Reed's heels. His partner begins working at getting the now dried wax off and Gavin scrunches his nose up at the small hairs being yanked out with it. It's nothing too much of a pain but it's sharp little pinches at his nerves.

Connor's still laying across their bed, eyes glued to his face and Reed fucking swears each time he winces, Connor smile twitches up a little more. Thankfully Nines makes quick work of the wax and it's not long before he's brushing a hand over the burns. "Well RK800, what do you think?"

The android's hopping off of their bed and disappears behind Gavin's line of sight. "Oh wow, it's so red. I love it!"

Reed sharply inhales and his back goes stiff as one of the fuckers - very sure that fucker being Connor - smacks the area. It stings with a bite. " _AH_... You fuckin-....."

Gavin cuts off his sentence with a groan, heat throbbing across the burns as he watches Nines leave their room. Reed wonders why but it's not long before he's coming back, Gavin's own phone in hand and there's a single flash which prickles the hairs on his neck before his partner steps in front him. Sharing the photo of Gavin at such an unfamiliar angle. 

He can see the remaining still healing whip marks from their session, a few faint bruises from Nines jamming his heel into his spine earlier but most of all the new wording across the small of his back. **RK1700'S BTICH**. It doesn't hit him like his _'9'_ does but he feels a degrading roll of arousal work its way through him at being stamped as an android's property. Two of them at that. He swallows and Nines smirks lightly, probably proud of himself. "Do you like your new mark, Bitch? "

Gavin knows any answer except the one Nines wants would be stupid at this point and he cant deny the twisted hot feelings in his gut. "...Yes"

Nines raises an eyebrow. "And what do you say for all my hard work placing it there?"

Reed huffs softly and steps on the spot. "Thank you..."

There's a moment of silence and Gavin notices Nines looking at Connor, micro expressions flitting across his face before turning back to him. "RK800 has to leave shortly, there's something he would like to do with you before he does."

Gavin wouldn't've given a shit if Nines said that this morning but now it has Reed anxious as his partner steps out the way for Connor to take his place, chin held high and smiling. "I have an order for you, it's simple enough. Look at me and keep your head still."

Reed blinks a few times at the odd request but does it anyways and a second later Connor's hand smacks him across the face, stinging his cheek. Gavin's head flicks to the side and Connor makes a show of rolling his eyes and tutting. "I said keep your head still."

Gavin tries to brace himself for the impact but Connor's hand slaps from the other side, biting across his ear and having heat flare up in his cheek. "Can't you do anything right? This is a simple task."

Reed huffs indignantly, trying his best, he really does. He tries to predict which side it will come from, to lean into the hit but every time it swings his head to the side and after the tenth he can feel his eyes stinging with tears he's refusing to let fall. Each slap of the android's hand threatening to knock down that last little piece of self worth. 

He swears the smacks are getting harder and heat is burrowing deep into his cheeks. " _Stay still_."

Connor smacks him again and Gavin whimpers. _he's trying. He's trying. He's trying. He's really trying_...

He can feel his bottom lip start to quiver and Connor slaps him again, his head jolts to the side. "What a useless bitch, you can't even do this one simple thing for me."

Reed wants to scream, he's trying so fucking hard. His vision blurs with tears of humiliation and frustration on the next and the one after has them spilling down his face. " _I'M TRYING!_ I...I'm trying... I-I am..."

His voice trails off to a whimper and he feels another pair of hands gently grip below his jaw to have him look up at the owner; Nines. His partner looks across him and the tears stop as Nines brushes the ones that managed to escape away. "You tried your best Gavin, well done."

He leans into his palm, soaking up the small bit of praise and Nines guides him over to their rack. His partner leaves to get something from their chest and returns with a few lengths of thin chain. "I have a new task for you Reed, this one will have a little more incentive since you seem to need it."

Nines pushes him forward and yanks his hands up into the cuffs after moving them back down to his level and Gavin winces, groaning quietly as the android places a rubber tipped clamp over each of his nipples. Both with a thin but sturdy chain leading off of it. Nines guides Reed up onto his tip toes and crosses the two chains over each other before tying them taut around the cuffs keeping his hands in place. 

Gavin inhales sharply at Nines pushing down on the middle 'X' of the chain with his finger, pulling on the sensitive nubs on his chest. They're practically as hard as his fucking dick right now. His partner seems happy with it. "Stay on your toes while I say goodbye to RK800."

Reed steps one foot back slightly and clenches his jaw at how tight Nines made it, every little movement sending a line of tight cold tingling deep under his skin. He's already tired from everything and he knows it won't be long before his arches start aching and his legs will shake. His back's rigid and he groans as Nines gives the chain by his right nipple a light flick, it bolts through him. Cock jumping at the sensation. "Now, You just wait here like a good little bitch."

 _He will, he will. He can do it this time._ Gavin holds his back in place, determined to make Nines proud. The mass of the dull aches and pains are amplified with him holding his body taut, it's impossible for his mind to relax. He can only focus on the various levels and areas of hurt across his body, the most prevalent being his chest. Reed keeps his head bowed, each breath even pulling on the restraints and the mixture of tight pain and biting pleasure has his dick aching. 

He uselessly bucks his hips forward at the air, at least he doesn't have to hold that urge back anymore. He can bear down on his plug at the same time though and it feels so fucking good, if he does it just right he can get a bit of pressure down on his prostate.

Nines is already walking out the door and Gavin blushes as Connor's fingers trail the small of his back as he leaves. "I had fun, Gavin. It was very interesting to see how obedient of a bitch you can be. I hope we can play again sometime soon."

Reed swallows, still keeping his posture stiff as Connor leaves with a smug wink. The android shuts the door behind him and Gavin's left with only nerve endings as company but they're keeping his mind pretty fucking busy.

===

Nines waits by the front door, hearing trained for the word _Blue_ even with him being certain such a simple torture device won't be enough to push his human over his limit. He watches his predecessor slink from their bedroom, closing the door behind him with a cheerful hum in his throat. 

RK800 truly is fascinating, he embraced his role with fervor and Nines is immensely impressed that Connor managed to make his human snap. He does not regret inviting RK800 to join them at all, it's been magnificent dominating Gavin together. It's a small risk leaving Reed to settle down again but with what Nines has planned would break him again anyhow. 

Connor breathes deep, huffing out the air with a wide smile. "I feel so energized, it's amazing!"

Nines chuckles quietly. "It is rather invigorating isn't it?"

RK800 sighs deep and his LED flashes yellow, Nines presumes him to be ordering a taxi. After a moment Connor makes eye contact and Nines can still see them shining with dark excitement. 

RK900 raises an eyebrow. "Your human is going to have quite the handful when you arrive home."

Connor purses his lips in thought. "Sexually no. I performed oral on Hank before I left, he will probably still be satisfied."

Nines nods, remembering his exploration of RK800's mouth, trace amounts of seminal fluid. "Yes, I analyzed as much earlier."

Connor saunters over and looks up to him with a smirk. "Well that's your fault for being so greedy."

Nines can't help himself, incredulous laughter bubbles up and out of his chest at RK800's attempt to assert himself. He lets out a small rather undignified snort, caught off guard by his predecessors enthusiasm. Nines laughs for a moment before shaking his head. "Do not think for one second RK800 that you can have dominance over me."

Connor seems undeterred, squaring up. "I can try."

Nines quirks an eyebrow in disbelief. "And you shall have as much luck as Gavin did when you smacked him across the face RK800. Calm yourself."

Connor ignores the advice and decides instead to press himself against Nines groin, pleasant yes but RK900 is wary of how carried away his android is getting with his confidence. It's fun... but it would be rude to send this version of Connor home to his human...

Nines swipes up both of his android's wrists, switching their places in an instant and shoves him up against the wall, leg pressed firmly between Connor's in a replica of their first encounter and RK800's eyes go wide. 

Nines looks him down, voice firm. "Remember I'm stronger than you my dear prototype. If this were not Gavin's night I would tie you up with a rebar and cane your backside until you no longer held the capacity for thought for your insolence."

RK900 purposefully rolls his hips upwards and Connor gasps softly at the pressure to his cock, rapidly filling against his thigh. Nines lets go of one wrist to cup RK800's chin with a smirk. "You're a slut to pleasure and pain RK800 and I can provide you with plenty of both, you just have to be a good boy and do as you're told... You can do that for me, can you not?"

His predecessor's breathing is heavy, eyes wide and he nods slowly. Connor's posture slumping as his cheeks tint blue."Y-yes Sir..."

Nines sighs softly at being able to see his android form the title on his lips and rounds himself against RK800's groin once more. Connor's legs clamp down either side of his as he grinds his erection against Nines' thigh. RK900 huffs softly in amusement. "Now who's being the greedy one?"

Connor flushes further and continues his unabashed humping against RK900's thigh. He allows it, brushing a hand down his android's neck. "I asked you a question RK800, I expect an answer."

His predecessor groans, eyes fluttering close before answering. "I am Sir."

Nines hums in approval and pulls his hand back up to grab a handful of Connor's hair, yanking it back. He soaks up the gasp it elicits from RK800. "Good boy... Much better."

He withdraws from Connor and takes pleasure in the sight of his android looking so needy again. Nines is enthralled by RK800's darker side but his submissive displays are almost mouth watering, so responsive and craving attention. Though with his human broken, Nines can have his fill of that shortly. 

Lights pull up outside and RK900 steps forward to straighten his android's tie. "Thank you for joining us. You were a delight and I'm certain your actions this evening will have contributed positively towards your goal of friendship with Gavin."

Connor smiles warmly, looking a little dazed. "I hope so..." His expression shifts to mild concern, as if just realizing the extent of his actions. "I didn't go too far did I?"

At one point he did, Connor choked Gavin for a uncomfortably long amount of time... It had distressed him, and Nines had been mere seconds from dragging Connor away. Though he's already expressed his concerns of that incident and RK800 stopped earlier the next time, just as he promised. Connor's still learning. Everything else had been a joy to witness. "No, you did beautifully."

Connor nods, cheeks warm and Nines opens the front door for him. He strokes a hand behind his android's neck and down his back as Connor steps outside. RK800 pauses and looks up at him. "This was... I loved it, so much... Thank you."

Nine smiles softly, rubbing his hand along the back of Connor's jacket. "As did I and Gavin. He whined for you."

RK800's squirms on the spot and lets out a small huff. "I didn't think he'd actually do it... I expected him to ignore me or tell me to fuck off."

RK900 chuckles and nods. "He has to be a certain mood to obey commands like that. It's quite the treat when he does."

Connor smiles, cheeks still flushed and Nines notes his increase in arousal. "Yeah..."

Nines looks back at the house, eager to finish off his promise and not wanting to leave his human alone any longer than necessary. He turns back to Connor. "I have to get back to Gavin. Thank you again, this has been wonderful and I look forward to our next encounter, sexual or otherwise."

RK800 beams up at him. "Same here. I'll see you soon Nines."

Connor hugs him and RK900 blinks once then smiles, embracing back for a couple seconds before his android steps away to walk down to his taxi. Nines backs up into the house and shuts the door with a contented sigh. What a wonderful evening they've all had and now it's time for the best part.

Nines slips free of his jacket and pops the first two buttons of his shirt before stepping into their bedroom, looking over Gavin still balancing on the front of his feet. RK900 walks round to look him. "You seem to be faring better with this task, perhaps it's too easy."

Reed shifts on the spot and keeps his head bowed before giving a slow weak nod. Warmth fills Nines' chest at his human agreeing with further punishment and RK900 steps behind him, flipping the buckle to his belt before sliding it free. He has something more diabolical in plan for their finale, Gavin won't be able to take many strikes from it so Nines figures he'll start with something more simple. Nothing wrong with the classics after all. 

RK900 folds the thick black leather between his hands and brings the ends into alignment before snapping them together at the middle. Gavin flinches at the sudden sound and groans at his own movement pulling on the clamps. Nines regards his partner's buttplug. It was perfect for humiliation but now it provides his pet with perhaps a little too much pleasure and the android slips his fingers beneath the base to ease it free. Reed whines at the loss of his toy and RK900 places it down on the side before tapping the leather against his palm, looking over his human for a spot to begin. 

Nines settles on the backs of Gavin's thighs and smacks his belt across them, he delights in the sound of his belt hitting Gavin's skin. Reed lurches his hips forward then gasps as he loses balance before steadying himself again. RK900 rolls his sleeves up and takes a step forward.

The android slides the loop of leather between his partner's thighs. "How many do you think you deserve to start with, Bitch?"

Gavin's silent for a moment. "Twenty."

RK900 is pleased. They're still working up to the main event so Nines doesn't pack too much power behind the blows, but they're still enough to bite. He does them one after another. Right, left, right, left, right, left. Gavin squirms with constant whimpers and moans, the sounds hitting hard in Nines' gut before settling down to his crotch. He doesn't stop until he's laid down the last strike. The backs of his human's thighs covered in red swollen lines. Nines gazes at them, captivated by the view and even with his erectile functions disabled, he pushes the heel of his palm once against his genitalia before walking round. 

Gavin's breathing hard, eyes wet and cheeks flushed. Nines sighs at the sight and brushes the belt up across Gavin's collar then stops at his chin. "What do you say?"

Reed looks up at him and smiles weakly. "Thank you."

Nines moves the belt away to brush the back of his fingers behind Gavin's jaw. "Good bitch... Would you like some more?"

Gavin nods, leaning into the touch. "Yes..."


	4. Annihilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines finishes his promise to him but Gavin's insecurities hit full force in the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning : Gavin does have an anxiety attack. (After)

Gavin doesn't look when the door is opened, he knows it's Nines and he keeps his posture stiff as the android walks round to the edge of his vision. His jacket's gone and buttons undone which means they're starting. Excitement crawls over his skin even though he's already stuck in pain as it is... But there's different types of pain and he wants his partner to hit him. 

Nines' voice is soft by his ear but he doesn't look, he doesn't need to. He just needs to do as he's told and his android will give him what he wants... what he _needs_. "You seem to be faring better with this task, perhaps it's too easy."

Reed moves one of his feet out to right his balance as much as he can and nods. It's not particularly easy but he wants Nines to start hitting him, not just leave him hanging there. It's not the same as being slack and just soaking up the pain. His muscles are aching and he's mentally exhausted... But he can take more, his partner will let him down when he's ready. Gavin just hopes it's soon. 

He's found a fairly stable position, leaning against the rack though the tendons above his heels shake with effort to keep himself in place. Gavin hears Nines' belt buckle coming undone and the slip of leather along denim. He sighs quietly, eager to get started. 

There's a moment of silence then a loud snap that makes him flinch and his body jerk in place. The tight clamps on his chest send a cold tingling shot through each swollen nub and Gavin groans at the good but still fucking painful feeling of his nipples being pinched and pulled taut. Nines' fingers slot between his... No, _Connor's_ buttplug and his ass before it's slipped back out of him. He sighs around a whine, missing the stretch and chance for stimulation. 

Reed listens to the rhythmic, soft tap of leather and it makes his heart rate climb in anticipation for the first blow. When it arrives he still isn't expecting it and Gavin can't hold back the instinctive need to flinch away. It smacks across the backs of his thighs and once again his own body betrays him as he takes a step to lean his hips forward, torso pulling back. He inhales sharply at the pain pinching into his nipples and the ice strike that follows.

Gavin gets back into his earlier position and presses himself against the center of their rack. He shivers as the belt runs the length of his inner thigh then under the curve of his ass. Gavin can still feel the lingering burn of Nines' and Connor's mark on his back and it reminds him of who is right now... _What_ he is right now. A bitch. 

Nines continues speaking in that soft tone that never means any good... Well... Not what most people would consider good. To Gavin it means sweet agony is to follow. "How many do you think you deserve to start with, Bitch?"

Gavin takes a moment to think. It's the beginning of their play so the hits won't be that hard yet so it needs to be high... But not too high. He can take a lot from belt hits but he needs to save some of his tolerance for later, Nines isn't going to settle on just smacking him with a piece of leather.... "Twenty."

He decides that's a good amount, tensing the muscles in his back and legs to take the punishment. Just as Gavin had guessed the android holds back, but it still hurts good, like foreplay. It smacks across his flesh, pain flaring up from the initial impact then seeping down into his tissues. Nines doesn't let up, smacking across each of his thighs, one after another in the same spot. Layering the strikes and it stings so fucking good and deep. 

Gavin can't help but squirm a little and his brain has issues on which area of pain to focus on. He groans at first but as Nines works towards the last hits it has him whimpering, shuddering breaths escaping his throat. The heat sinks into his muscles and his skin feels like it's buzzing.

Nines comes back into his slightly blurred vision and Gavin tilts his head up as his partner drags the loop of leather across the collar then up his throat. Nines reminds him. "What do you say?"

Gavin looks up at those piercingly grey eyes and smiles. "Thank you."

The leather slips from his skin and instead the android's fingers trail along his stubbled jaw. "Good bitch... Would you like some more?"

 _Like that's even a question._ He's ready to take whatever Nines gives him, to relish every scream of his nerves. He'll do as he's told... Roll over, whine, pant, lick, beg. He's just a little bitch and he's lucky to have Nines doing this too him. He'll do anything for him and Nines is offering the gift of pain, how could he refuse? "Yes..."

His android sighs softly, a small smile quirking up the corner of his mouth. "Of course you do."

Gavin hisses through his teeth as Nines hooks a finger through the cross of his nipple clamp chains and pulls. Reed groans at the sharp pinch, nerves firing off and cock giving a jolt upwards at the pull on his chest before Nines mercifully starts to unwind the ends from round his cuffs. The android releases the rubber over his nipples and pain shoots through as the blood rushes back in. Burning like sticking your hand in the snow too long and coming back into the warm. It's still a relief to have them off and Gavin's finally lets his heels touch the floor again. 

Nines brushes a hand across Reed's fresh belt marks and slides it up across his ass before tracing the letters on his back. The skin's still sensitive and Gavin has to fight not to lean away from the touch. Much like Connor did earlier Nines gives it a slap, sharp pain flaring out across his skin and Gavin sucks in a shuddering breath as his partner couples it with a bite over his shoulder blade. Teeth pinching in tight and aching till it's wet, not from saliva. He feels Nines' warm tongue drag up over the wound before his android lets out a huff of air. 

His partner flicks the seared skin above his ass again before moving out his legs to cuff them into the leather restraints. Nines starts speaking and Gavin swallows as his partner's hand slips round his throat. "You're at my mercy now Gavin. Completely vulnerable for me to have my fun... And believe me, it will be nothing like last night. I won't make you beg, I'm going to make you scream."

A giddy rush of fear and arousal shoots through his veins and Reed shudders at the words before Nines hands disappear again... and after a moment, the world. Black fabric covering his eyes then pulled tight as it's knotted behind his head. The bedroom is dark already and with the fabric, all he can make out is the faint blurs of kitchen light through the open doors, then even that is cut off as Nines shuts it. 

Gavin's heart speeds up, hearing and touch heightened from his loss of sight as he tries to understand what is happening around him. There's the sound of air being cut and a harsh smack from Nines' belt is delivered over his calf, harder than the first ones. It makes him yelp, mostly in surprise, partially at the pain as it blooms hot over his skin and the same feeling radiates from his shoulder as Nines strikes his fresh bite mark. It hurts more, nerves distressed at the sudden impact to his already wounded tissues.

Gavin shudders, sucking air through his teeth and tightens his fists up in their restraints as another lash gets his exposed side. It fucking hurts and he tries to lurch out of the way... He can't. He can only squirm and struggle, bound to the spot. Gavin's heart flutters as Nines hand slips over his mouth, fore and middle finger blocking his nose. His first instinct is to breathe, diaphragm contracting with no luck. 

Nines whispers in his ear, the words have his cock throbbing and legs trembling. "Look at my weak little bitch... All tied up and helpless to stop me. How long would it take Gavin? How long till you truly run out of air? I'm curious to find out."

Reed fully sinks into the threat, licking his tongue across the fingers sealed over his mouth. He pulls on his restraints, letting himself feel just how fucked he is and Gavin's eyes roll back with lust when Nines presses himself against his ass. He's hard again, cock stiff in his pants and Gavin can feel the straining denim brush between his cheeks. Reed's chest is starting to ache again and a shiver of arousal works it's way through him at just how powerless he is to stop that hulking android from doing whatever the fuck he wants. 

He can feel Nines free hand resting by his though, barely brushing his skin, but it's there. A way out, all Gavin has to do is grab at it. Just far away enough for Reed to block out the escape route but close enough for them to be safe. He tries to whimper but it only lasts half a second with the exit blocked. It's stuck repeating in his throat as Nines tilts Gavin's head back, palm still blocking off his air. It's burning, he's desperate, heart panicking in his chest at the muscle spasms and cock leaking out in the morbid thrill.

Nines hand slips away and Reed gasps, coughing and sucks in the cool oxygen. He feels just so fucking grateful as it rushes down his windpipe, expanding his starved lungs and it leaves his head dizzy. Gavin whimpers softly and his android hooks a finger inside his mouth, pulling down on his lower jaw. Reed licks at it, chest still heaving as Nines huffs quietly in his ear. "You keep forgetting your manners Gavin. Isn't there something you'd like to say?"

Gavin swallows, throat dry from his furious intakes of air and struggles out the words with his partner's finger keeping his mouth open. "...'ank you."

Nines strokes the tip of his finger across Gavin's lip as he departs and there's rustling for a moment; their toy chest. Reed has no idea what his android's getting, his mind's still spinning from Nines' threat but there's gaps between the noises. Gavin could guess his partner is picking stuff out. Reed hopes it hurts. There's stuff down in that box they've never played with, stuff he's never even seen and tonight would be so fucking perfect to drag one of those out.

He breathes deep, savoring the oxygen swirling in his lungs again and Reed keeps listening to the sounds behind him. Gavin flinches to the whistle of something running through the air and looks behind him. Of course he can't see anything but his ear is turned towards the sound in hope of identifying the source and location. It strikes his skin hard, pain instantly nipping across his skin as strips of leather snap over his burn. Gavin cries out to the sudden attack on his sensitive burns. 

Reed can hear Nines huff at that and it makes his cock ache to know his partner gets off on it so much. He steels himself for another hit from their flogger but it still hurts, dragging across the red marks and the pain shoots up his spine. Reed's thrown for a loop when the belt smacks across his shoulder blades, groaning at the bite and bowing his torso forward with a moan. Fucking ambidextrous android... He loves it.

The leather tips flick across his burn again and again, almost like they're pinching hard at his skin and Gavin writhes on the spot, pulling at his restraints. There's a smack of leather over the already existing welts on his thigh and Reed chokes on the pained groan it forces out. He bucks his hips forward, balls tight at the constant agony being laid across him. 

It continues for a while... A smack of leather, a stinging whip from Nines flogger, teeth puncturing his skin at intervals and Gavin just fucking melts when his partner rubs his stiff dick against his bare ass. He could do with a good fucking right about now. His thoughts are starting to grow sluggish though and Gavin shivers at the stinging heat flaring up all over his body. 

Eventually Nines stops and Gavin groans out under his breath, so many aches and pains all over. There'll be so many bruises... Some of them he's sure broke the skin a bit. Reed rolls his hips back when Nines' bare cock pushes against his ass again, fuck he wants that guy in him so bad. He can feel his partner's slickened prick sliding between his cheeks and grazing his asshole, running the length of his crack. "Please Nines... fuck me..."

There's a smack across his hip and the android snickers quietly. "Now that would be breaking my word... I promised to make you come from the sheer agony and shame alone, fucking you would be too pleasurable."

Gavin whines in his throat at the teasing grinds against his ass, huffing softly at Nines still getting off between his cheeks. "I do hope you're close, we can continue this all night if need be... Until your bruises are bathed in the morning sun. It's our weekend tomorrow after all, no distractions."

Reed groans, cock aching and he makes an offer. It's been long enough since Connor's toy was removed. "You... You could fuck me dry? No prep. That would count as painful right?"

Nines just laughs coldly at him and it makes Gavin's cheeks flush as the android speaks against his shoulder. "What a desperate bitch you are... As tempting as that is, I see no point in ruining your hole for me to enjoy later. Perhaps if you're very lucky... And you take what I have to give you, I'll allow you touch yourself at the end."

 _Fuck_. He'll take it, the offer, the pain. All of it. He can't just blow his load like this and especially not with his cockring still snapped in place. Gavin whines and vision still curtained in darkness, looks over a shoulder, wondering if that's the side Nines is. The android keeps rutting up against him and it's tormenting Gavin. "Please, I-I'll do anything."

Nines hums and Reed shivers at the android groping his ass as he works himself against it. "In that case, I'm going to introduce you to a new toy Gavin... Something I have been hesitant to use thus far, but tonight seems the perfect time to test it out."

Reed swallows hard, his partner won't be fucking about. If it's something Nines has been hesitant to use then it's going to be vicious... But he'll take it. He can take it. It's Nines' gift to him, his promise. Gavin should expect nothing less than the best of the worst and he'll treasure every moment of sweet torture. His body already aches but he can take a little more, a lot more if Nines needs him to. 

Gavin feels his partner pull back before his ankles are freed from their restraints, followed by his wrists. Standing on his own Reed can feel just how much he's shaking, tremors wrecking through his body as Nines lifts off the blindfold. The room's barely lit, a little light pouring in from the moon and that's it aside from the faint glow beneath the door. 

He blinks up at his partner as Nines unbuttons his shirt. Gavin wants to touch, run his hands all over his chest and stomach. Worship him... But he doesn't have that privilege right now, he's still just a bitch. So Reed scans his eyes over Nines instead, taking in his fucking perfect body and sighs when his android slips his shirt free. 

Nines' cock is still out of his underwear, fully erect and the moonlight makes the precum on his slit glisten. Reed wants to touch that too, his fingers twitch but he keeps them by his sides. Nines turns around and picks something up from their bed before moving into the moonlight to show it off. Gavin's heart clenches because even though he knows it won't be metal - God, he fucking hopes not - it still looks threatening as all hell.

His partner holds the handle and from it hangs at least ten lengths of something black and shiny... But that's not the bit that struck fear in him, it's the fact that each line has a twist of what resembles barbed wire every couple of inches. Nines beckons him forward with a finger and Reed obeys before Nines pulls his hand over to feel them. _Thank fuck... It's rubber_ but still... the barbs are tapered to a sharp point and Gavin has no doubt they will cut him. 

Reed doesn't even notice his expression till his eyebrows start aching, pulled up and eyes wide at the downright malicious flogger. Gavin sucks in a breath he didn't realize he was holding and Nines slowly drags the lengths of barbed rubber over his finger tips. He's fucking terrified, heart thumping and of course he wants to feel just what the fuck this is going to do to him. Reed had wondered why his ass seemed to go unstruck by the belt, the leather flogger, the wax. Well... He sure as hell knows now. 

Nines plays with the ends, the stoic face that had been Gavin's company for most the of day is gone in place for something softer yet darker, lustful. His partner looks over at him and in the moonlight he can see his grey irises pushed to the sides by how dilated his pupils are. Whether it's cause it's dark and he did it on purpose to see more, or cause he's turned on... Fuck knows, but it has Gavin's cock jolt in excitement at the lecherous glint reflecting off them. 

Nines sighs and rubs a thumb over one of the rubber spikes. "What do you think?"

Gavin thinks his stomach's tight with fear and arousal... That this cock's aching with anticipation for just how much that evil thing is going to hurt... That he probably won't be able to sit comfortably for a while after receiving the bite from it... That his android looks so fucking turned on by the possibility of using this on him... That the toy might rip the safeword from his lungs... He thinks a lot of things about that literally twisted flogger but how does he voice all that? 

Reed just pushes it all aside. He sucks in a breath, chest almost vibrating and nods with a weak smirk. "Do it."

Gavin swallows again as Nines leads him over the bed, thankfully most of his sore spots are across the back of his body so kneeling isn't _too_ much of an issue. He holds himself up on his hands and knees, heart beating up a frenzy in the wait for his first strike. Gavin flinches as something touches his junk but it just turns out to be Nines' hand unclipping his cockring. The blood flow rushing through makes it slap up against his stomach and he's so fucking ready to come. He's been worked up and fucked about all goddamn day.

There's the tapping of those strands knocking against each other by Nines' side and Reed trembles, frisson coursing through his body as the hit draws inevitably closer. It's only amplified by the fact Nines tells him quietly. "You will receive five strikes. When you're ready for the next, present your ass in the air for me."

Gavin wets his lips, exhales shakily and does as he's told. He pushes down his shoulders and holds his ass up high while remaining on his knees. Reed lets out a nervous laugh, though more of a whimper before the air whistles and it smacks across the meat of his ass. 

Pain instantly erupts across his nerves, burning as the barbed edges claw their way across his skin. Gavin doesn't make a noise because he's forgotten how to breathe for a second, air caught in his throat till he sucks in a sharp lungful of air and he trembles at the intensity of Nines' flogger. His eyes sting and the heat does not leave his ass. 

Nines voice cuts through the pain. "One."

Gavin trembles and forces out a shaky breath before presenting himself for the next strike. It smacks into his flesh and catches across the first one's wounds. It's pure pain and as Nines said he would, Gavin screams out profanity, desperately holding back saying the safeword at the agonizing blow. He's arms shake as he grips at the bed sheets and tears spill down his cheeks, mouth drooling as much as his cock but he doesn't care about the state he's in right now. 

"Two."

Reed groans as he readies himself for the next and it tears it's way across his other cheek, he flinches away from the blow and his legs give way. His neglected cock brushes against the sheets and he gasps at the sensation, instinctively bucking his hips down into it. Nines grabs hold of his hips and lifts the whole back end of his body up for him to go back on his knees. 

"Three and you will wait for my permission."

He whimpers into the sheets, rubbing his face against them and screams again into the mattress at the forth shreds across his ass. It was harder, he could tell. A punishment and if Gavin thought his skin felt wet, it's confirmed when Nines' hand slicks over his ass with ease. It sends a hot bolt of want to his dick because he fucking _knows_ where that's going. Reed's legs quake violently and he leans to the side to avoid having his cock touch anything else.

Nines hasn't said four yet and heat pools in Gavin's stomach at the slow rhythmic sound of Nines' now slippery hand pumping the android's dick. It's so fucking twisted and hot that his partner can just do that, no questions asked. Using his blood as fucking lube to get himself off. There's a shaky huff from Nines followed by a rough. " _Four._ "

Gavin forces his body back up. _Just one more to go_ He's starting to get a taste for it, dopamine and adrenaline coursing through his body at the pain. Reed groans low at the hot, deep pain across his ass and wipes his mouth on the sheets, panting. He hopes Nines will let him jerk off soon, his head's dizzy and his limbs are shaking to the point he may be too weak to soon. 

The fifth is brutal, raking across both of his cheeks. It catches on the already laid cuts and each one makes his nerves cry out for mercy, but he will not. Gavin whimpers out into the sheets, voice sore from the last scream muffled into their bed, cheeks wet with tears of both joy and agony. He can feel a few hot drips down the back of his thighs and leans onto one of his quaking arms, waiting for the words. When they arrive it's music to his ears. 

"Five... You can touch yourself."

It's short but Nines is probably distracted by his scarlet dick. Gavin wraps a hand round his swollen, aching cock and the first pump already has him teetering on the edge. He's not sure what possess him but he begs, squeezing along his length. There's a rasp to the edge of his voice from straining it. " _O-one more... Nines... Please... I..._ "

His partner doesn't even let him finish before he receives a final jagged smack from his flogger and Gavin hits his climax. Hips thrusting up into his palm as the orgasm he's waiting all fucking day for tears through him. Brain going blank for a few precious seconds and he's fucking euphoric, pure unadulterated bliss surging through his veins. His limbs finally give out completely and Reed's body is left sprawled across the mattress, his very mind struck out of him. 

He mumbles some random shit, he's not sure what and keeps rounding his hips down into the cum smeared sheets as he glides along ecstasy. Gavin's eyes close and he slowly comes down from the high as he hears Nines hit his own. A low shuddering groan in his throat and the heavy huffs that follow. 

Gavin's still trembling, he can't stop it. It judders up his spine, down his arms and legs. He closes his eyes. Completely exhausted. Reed can feel the damp sheets under his cheek from drooling and ignores it, content to bask in his afterglow till the pain starts coming back full force. 

The bed shifts and Gavin feels his collar being removed, sliding from around his neck. That signals playtime is over. Nines presses kisses between Reed's shoulders and he can feel the android's breath washing over is skin. "You never cease to amaze me Gavin... Begging for another strike like that... Absolutely stunning."

Gavin flushes a little but doesn't move under Nines' affections, they're so good after everything he's been through. Reed melts under the gentle kisses but winces slightly when his partner lays one over his bite. "I just need a moment to clean myself and then I'll start on the after care my love. Just stay here and relax. I'll return shortly."

Reed can't help himself, he smirks and mumbles. "Did you jerk off with it?"

Nines doesn't hesitate on the soft reply. "Yes I did... It was heavenly. Thank you."

Gavin huffs softly in amusement but blushes at Nines saying something like that and keeps his eyes closed as the android moves into the bathroom. He hears water in the sink, splashing before silence and then a glow shines behind his eyelids as Nines opens the door to do whatever he's going to do. 

Reed shifts to lean on one side a little then yawns, he can't help but think of how fucking lucky he is. Nines may be merciless with his scenes but the android never skips on the aftercare and after all this amazingly hot but exhausting crap, Gavin could do with some. He smiles and a thought crosses his mind. _Life is perfect._

It's a good thought, a happy thought but it doesn't take long for his brain to begin warping it into something bad and it turns into the frayed end of a string that begins unraveling everything. 

How much longer does he get to have this perfect life? How long will it be before something ruins it? Before _he_ ruins it? How much longer does he have before Nines realizes he can do better? 

Gavin goes to move and it triggers aches and pains all over his shivering, abused body. He feels so stupid.

What the fuck has he done to himself? Bruised, cut and dragged through mud just to blow his load... Why does he have to be this way? So fucked and broken. Self destructive... And he's going to drag Nines down with him. He's like a ball and chain, nothing but a stupid, shitty hindrance... Nines will realize that one day.

Tears start to fall again, not good ones. Just misery, self loathing and anguish. _Perfect never lasts... Not for people like him._

Gavin covers a hand over his face as he cries, shoulders shaking. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid._

Letting himself get carried away into thinking he could have this... He doesn't deserve this. Nines doesn't deserve this. He deserves better... Better than a pathetic waste of space like him. Nines is too good for him, too goddamn fucking perfect. 

It's only a matter of time before he loses him. Nines will find someone better than him... Someone who can hold themselves the fuck together and not bawl like a child. _It will hurt so much to lose him..._

He should just quit while he's ahead... Enjoy what fun Nines and he had together and just get the worst over with before it's too late. Before he can admit to himself just how fucking badly he loves him. It'll tear him apart if Nines leaves after he can accept it. It'd be better for him... Better for Nines if he just leaves now... While he can still take the pain.

===

Nines is still lightly dazed after their play, processors running a little slower than usual. He tucked his phallus away after cleaning up the self indulgent mess he made over his genitalia and opens a cupboard to pick out a storage box with medical supplies. He flicks through the different packets before removing some antiseptic wipes, gauze and medical tape. Gavin will more than likely be fine with just the antiseptic wipes but some of the cuts are deep and they could do with a little more protection. 

RK900 tucks the box back away and removes the aloe from their fridge. Nines is debating whether to wrap a pack of frozen vegetables for the pain or whether a warm bath might be a better idea... He supposes both but with how wide spread his injuries are, the bath would provide better coverage. Nines closes the fridge door but pauses to the soft sounds coming from their bedroom and his chest hollows out. 

He's heard Gavin cry enough times to recognize that sound, his human has most likely had a drop. He picks up the items he gathered so far before making his way back and places them on their chest of drawers. Reed's sobbing hard, curled up on one side of his body and holding onto a pillow with his face buried in it. Nines always feels guilty for Gavin's subdrops, they're his fault after all and he opens his mouth to speak before his partner cuts him off.

Gavin's voice is rough, shaking and the words freeze Nines to the spot. "You should just leave me..."

It's a vague request, there's many things his human could mean. To leave the room and give Gavin some space? He can do that. To leave the house? He can also do that, he will stand outside if need be until Gavin lets him back in, he understands if his human needs space... But RK900 feels nauseous as he dwells on another meaning that has fear spiking in his chest. _Leave..._ Gavin? 

Did he go too far? Did he truly hurt his partner? He doesn't want that... didn't mean to do that. He pushed Gavin too far. _What has he done?_

Nines forces out the question that has his throat tight and the android doesn't know what he will do if Gavin confirms it. His mind recoils from the possibility alone but it has to be asked. "Are you ending our relationship?"

Even saying the words out loud has his abdomen feeling like he has to vomit, though it's an impossibility... He thinks. 

Gavin doesn't look up and sniffles before he answers. "I don't want to b-but... It'll happen anyways, I'll ruin everything or you'll find someone better o-or... You'll just realize the kinda person I am and everything will be over..."

Nines feels a guilt ridden surge of relief at Gavin not actually wanting to end their relationship, the android rejects the thought from his mind, almost tempted to delete it from his memory banks. Instead he steps forward and places a hand on his partner's shoulder, brushing his thumb over the skin as tenderly as he can. 

"I can assure you that won't happen. I love you very much and being with you makes me very happy."

His human pushes out a mirthless laugh into his pillow, shaking his head before looking up at him. Eyes bloodshot and red cheeks wet with tears. "That's the problem Nines, it's too fucking perfect. I don't get to have _perfect_ I don't get to have... THIS, _you_. Anytime life is good, it means there's a shitstorm round the corner just waiting to come snatch it all away"

Nines doesn't understand why his human would believe that, but the conviction in his partner's voice hurts terribly. "That's ridiculous Gavin, your being happy does not effect-"

Reed cuts Nines off again, weakly yelling up at him and dragging the back of his hand across his face to wipe the salt water away. "You dont fucking know! You... You'll see... everything will go to shit soon. Something'll happen, it always does and you'll realize you've stuck yourself with a mess that's only a fucking liability. Then you'll leave, just like everyone else..."

Nines is often at a loss how to help Gavin when he's got himself into a pattern of negative thinking, but he wants so much to take that pain away. He risks sitting on the bed and Nines cups a hand over his partner's cheek, trying his hardest to convey his sincerity. "Gavin you're torturing yourself over things that won't happen. You are NOT a liability and I will NOT leave you. Please listen to me. There's nothing you could do that would push me away."

Gavin sucks in a shuddering breath, shaking his head but leaning into his palm. "You can't say that shit Nines. I always drive people away and I'll push you away too, I won't even mean to. It'll just happen."

Nines can see his human trying to do that very thing now, but it will not work. He pushes himself closer, gently pulling underneath Reed's arms to rest his partner's head on his lap. "Gavin, there is nothing you can say or do to dissuade me from being your lover. I'm... I'm so happy being with you, please believe me."

His partner doesn't try to move away and instead pulls himself up further to push his face into Nines stomach, arm holding his waist. "I don't want to, I don't want... I... I don't want to let myself believe because if I do, it'll only hurt more when you do leave."

RK900 holds his human's head to him, wishing so badly he could just interface with him and prove the validity of his love. His eyes sting. "Please listen to me, I said I'm not going anywhere and I mean it. Stop ignoring my words..."

Gavin's shaking so much... He must be exhausted... All he wants is for his partner to be okay again. Reed's tears are making his skin wet and Gavin whimpers. "But it will happen, it always fucking happens I... I can't fucking lose you. I don't know what I'll do..."

Nines blinks and now his own cheeks are wet from sadness and frustration. He can hear the breaks in his vocal unit when it gets to be too much. "Gavin listen to me. I am not going anywhere... I love you with every fiber of my being and... It hurts Gavin. It hurts to see you like this... I don't want to see you cry... Not like this."

Reed looks up with a troubled frown, sniffling before letting out a faint broken laugh. "Are you fucking crying Tincan?"

Nines nods with a weak smile, blinking down the saline and rubs a hand over his partner's back. "It would seem so... Please don't say things like this my love... You mean everything to me. You'll always be my everything and I'll always want to be by your side...."

Gavin's cheeks flush more and Nines can feel his partner's heartbeat stutter against his leg. His human seems to debate something for a minute and a shadow of his usual smirk ticks up the corner of his lips. "I didn't think you could cry..."

RK900 lets out one chuckle of amusement at what his human has chosen to linger on but the tears still flow, blurring his vision slightly. How inconvenient... He would like to see his partner's face clearly. Of course Gavin, once again, has his body being out of his control. "Well, you always manage to do strange things to me Gavin... It doesn't seem to want to stop...."

Reed laughs between intakes of breath and sniffs. "Yeah... It fucking sucks."

Nines leans down to kiss his cheek, wanting so very much to hold him tight but RK900 is aware his human will be tender. "...I don't know what I'd do without you my love... believe me. I love you so terribly much sometimes it makes my chest ache."

Gavin's nails dig into his side and Nines can feel his human's heart rate climb. "...I...I love you too. I get that... Stupid thing too..."

Nines blinks and the emptiness is replaced by elation. He never doubted his human's affections, he can scan for increases in his heart rate and arousal. It was never put to question... but hearing those words finally has his thirium pump sputter. "That's the first time you-"

Gavin tuts and hides his face again. "Yeah, yeah... I didn't want to 'cause... It felt like if I did it was just gonna jinx everything."

RK900 feels bad for being so selfish and winces at the unhappy groans from his human as he pulls Gavin up to hug him properly. He's still careful with the amount of pressure he applies. "I don't believe in such things... I always knew but... Hearing you say it... My pump aches so much it hurts and yet somehow... It's good."

His partner doesn't reply but RK900 does feel Gavin's arms squeeze round him, warm drops still falling on the android's shoulder. Nines makes no attempt to stop his own, he just lets them fall, breathing slow. Reed scoffs lightly. "Look at us, a pair of fucking wusses crying on each other..."

Nines presses a kiss to his partner's shoulder "Well I won't judge you my love and if you don't judge me, then why does it matter?"

Gavin mumbles against his skin. "I guess..."

RK900 brushes his cheek against the side of his human's hair. "Say you love me one more time."

There's a pause and the android can feel his partner's heart hammering away in his chest before grumbling out. "...I love you."

Nines smiles, tears quelling and closes his eyes. "I love you too."

Gavin struggles a little and snorts lightly. "Well your _love_ is hurting like a fucking bitch right now... Shit..."

Nines gently runs his fingers along Gavin arm. "Where?"

Reed moves then groans before letting out a weak chuckle against Nines shoulder. "My stomach, my spine, my ass... Just about every inch of my goddamn body... and I'm cold."

Nines runs fingers through his partner's hair, still a little happy at his mark but really he should wash it away now. "Perhaps a warm bath would help?"

Gavin sighs. "Yeah that'd be really fucking great right about now but I'd probably fall asleep and drown."

The android presses a kiss to Reed's shoulder. "Well, then I shall sit behind you and you may fall asleep against me if you so wish."

Gavin huffs with a little shrug. "Fuck it, go on then."

Nines carefully slips out from his human's arms and watches Gavin sprawl himself with a groan across the bed before leaving to the en suite. He fills the bath, checking the if the temperature is acceptable before carrying a disgruntled Gavin to the water, choosing to ignore his human's insisting that he can walk there himself.

RK900 bends one of his legs flat for his partner to rest his thighs across once in the water. They may be sore but less so than Gavin's behind. Reed managed to stay awake but by the time Nines had changed their bed sheets and laid him down to place some guaze over the worst strikes, Gavin was snoring. Nines continued with his care, massaging the worn muscles in hope of easing the ache when morning arrives.

He adores his human so very much and Nines plans on spoiling him over their weekend. RK900 looks over his slumbering lover, covered in bites, bruises, grazes, cuts, scratches and scars. He really is lucky... Who else could take this punishment? Who else could take the extent of his brutality... Make him laugh so hard he can't run his program to breathe... Make him cry... Make him lose control of himself yet still feel safe to do so... His perfectly imperfect human... He couldn't imagine life without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started writing Superior I was only going to be a 5 chapter short fic, since then things have changed and I want to develop more of a relationship between Nines and Gavin. Sooo I'm afraid in the next installment or shortly after you will have to endure some humor/fluff and I'm sorry but I have decided that this rendition of RK900 likes Vines. I have my reasons, you'll see.
> 
> But yes when I first started I didn't take the time to develop his and Gavin's relationship and this version RK900 I feel isn't emotionless, he has a sense of humor and it just takes him being comfortable around someone to relax into things. 
> 
> As for Gavin he's full of insecurities and likes to put up walls to keep people away. I want to have him come to trust Hank and Connor for some of those barriers to come down. But fear not, Gavin shall remain a grumpy brat just less of an insufferable one. I also think he's bit of an immature idiot. (Also might have him get a bit high at one point because I figure by then it'll be legal pretty much anywhere) 
> 
> But yeah just a warning then we'll be moving onto some HankCon in the next and the one after that Gavin and Hank then Connor and Nines (if all goes to plan and I don't get distracted like I did with this story within the series which I promised BestBetaBlahhh (Mah Smexy Muse) "It'll only be one chapter I promise" FML)
> 
> [EDIT] I also wrote this cause I minorly freaking out that people won't like the changes I'm making, if you guys seriously wouldn't like that I won't do it. I just wanted to give a bit more depth to their relationship but I also get if you don't like the additions to their personality.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Kudos and doubly so for Comments! They fuel me <3


End file.
